Pokémon: Battle For Redemption
by Gamer100
Summary: Ash has battled many great trainers, but what happens when the one that destroyed his dream appears in Kalos. The young trainer now must use his best Pokémon to beat this powerful trainer in a rematch and get some payback.
1. Chapter 1: Battle for Redemption

**Pokémon:** **Battle For Redemption**

 **Set after Ash's battle against Olympia in XY**

 _"With Ash now only needing one badge to enter the Kalos League, he and his friends eagerly set their sites on Snowbelle city and the final gym battle"_

* * *

Ash kept running with Pikachu barely able to hold onto his trainer's shoulder. With Serena, Bonnie and Clemont running after their friend. The raven haired boy just couldn't wait to get to Snowbelle and challenge the final gym leader, he was so close to the Kalos League now 'Just a little further and then I'll win the Kalos League and finally get a chance to be a Pokémon Master' Ash thought.

"Ash! You mind slowing down, we can't run like this forever!" Serena called, stopping Ash's thoughts. They had been running for about ten minutes and still Ash kept running. Serena couldn't believe how fast the young trainer could run, he was as fast as Pikachu's Quick Attack.

Ash stopped and saw just how worn out his friends were. He scratched the back of his head and smiled "Sorry; I just really want to win my next gym badge!" which was true the young trainer really wanted to get his last badge and win the Kalos League. This time Ash would win for sure, with every Pokémon he's collected over his many adventures.

"Well maybe next time don't run" Bonnie said, panting "we'll get there by walking, no running for me"

"Don't worry Ash, we know how much it means to you" Clemont smiled, panting a little "But yes, please don't run, I'm a inventor not a athlete"

"Pikachu" The electric mouse nodded, with his ears flopped down.

Ash awkwardly smiled at his electric type starter "Sorry Pikachu" Ash then looked at Clemont "So how far away is the nearest Pokémon centre?"

Clemont thought about it for a moment before answering "Well, I'd say not too far considering we haven't seen one for awhile" Ash nodded and four continued down the path, this time walking. So close to the League so close to finally make his dream come true.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

By the time the four friends reached the Pokémon centre it was only midday. The Pokémon

Centre was just like any other, it had the giant 'P' on the building and was shaped like a house. It also had a giant dirt battlefield with big stone stands. The four walked in, only to see the whole place was packed with news reporters.

Serena looked around confused "What's going on?" Never before had she seen so many people in one Pokémon Centre.

Bonnie tried to squeeze through the pack of news reporters and see what they were all swarming around, but she couldn't get through "Whatever it is it must be important" Clemont said, trying to see past the reporters heads.

"Guys, where's Ash?" Bonnie asked. The trio looked around to see the trainer was gone and was pushing past the reporters, trying to see what they were all so excited about. Ash finally got through and saw a whole bunch of reporters surround a greyish long haired man. The man had his back turned towards Ash, so he couldn't see his face. But from what Ash could tell the man was wearing a dark red cloak, that covered his upper body 'wait; he looks a lot like..' Ash's thoughts were interrupted as the cloaked man turned around and saw the raven haired trainer.

"Hello Ash," the man greeted "it's been a long time"

"Tobias!" Ash said in shock. Ash hadn't seen Tobias since the Sinnoh League, since Tobias wiped the floor with Ash's team in the semi-finals with his Darkrai and Latios. Suddenly the young trainer's thoughts turned to Dawn, the girl who he travelled with all across Sinnoh. He remembered her sparkling blue eyes and her amazing blue hair, Ash always sighed thinking about her. Sure he never told the coordinator how he felt in Sinnoh or in Unova, mainly because he was too afraid. But he wanted to so bad, but it didn't matter now she was in Sinnoh doing modelling with her Buneary.

The cloaked trainer smiled "Surprised to see me?" Ash finally woke up from his daydream about Dawn and focused on Tobias.

"Pikachuuuu" Pikachu growled. Ever since Latios tied with the electric mouse, Pikachu wanted to have another shot at Tobias and take down his Pokémon.

"I see your Pikachu, still holds a grudge" Tobias said, in a cool tone.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Pikachu kept his guard up, still sparking yellow electricity.

Tobias looked at the young trainer with a smile "Ever since my Pokémon were defeated by Cynthia, I have been travelling different regions training," Tobias was strong before, but if he's been training then he must be almost unstoppable "what about you Ash? Have you gotten stronger?"

Ash smiled and pumped his fist "Of course I have, every time I battle I get ten times stronger"

That peaked Tobias's curiosity "Oh really, then how about we have that rematch and I'll see how strong you are"

Ash thought about it, the chance to rectify the loss that cost him winning the Sinnoh League. Ash remembered the look of disappointment on his Pokémon, the look of sadness on Brock, Barry and...Dawn. The young boy's thoughts then clogged with the the thoughts of Dawn again, man was it tough when Ash saw her face after he lost. He wouldn't loose again, he wanted to battle, for his Pokémon, for his friends, for Dawn. The raven haired boy looked at Pikachu "What do you think buddy?"

Pikachu pumped his yellow fist and smiled "Pika!"

Ash smiled and looked back at Tobias "Give me a week to train and you've got that rematch"

Tobias nodded "Of course, we'll battle here, on the dirt battlefield and we'll see how much better you have gotten" the news reporters were eagerly whispering amongst themselves, gossiping about the match that will happen. Tobias then walked out of the Pokémon centre with the news reporters following. Ash continued smiling to himself 'I won't make the same mistake, I'll win for my Pokémon and you Dawn'.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all walked up to their friend in confusion "Ummm, who was THAT?" Serena asked, curious. Serena and the gang had come across a lot of people but this one seemed very important to Ash.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you guys when we give our Pokémon to Nurse Joy" Ash answered. The raven haired boy was already walking to Nurse Joy before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Little did the four know they were being watched by some familiar villains, who were hiding behind a corridor. And had just listened to the entire conversation "Did you hear that, the Twerp is planning to try and one up the trainer with the Darkrai!" James said, revealing the obvious.

Meowth looked at his two cohorts "There's no way the Twerp can beat dat guy, he even beat the Elite Four and almost the Champ"

Jessie nodded "Yes, but the Twerp has surprised us more than once," Jessie thought for a moment "perhaps we should watch this battle and see how it turns out"

James clapped his hands together and began rubbing them together "It will be a great battle, no doubt!"

* * *

Ash just finished giving Nurse Joy his Pokémon but when he turned around he was faced with a very confused Clemont, Bonnie and Serena "So, are you going to tell us who that trainer was?" Bonnie questioned, with her arms crossed. Ash nodded and the three friends followed him to a table. Ash was sitting with Pikachu on one side, while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena sat on the other side.

Well here goes nothing. Ash sighed "It started back when I was in the Sinnoh League, I had just beaten my rival Paul in the quarter-finals in an intense battle" The raven haired boy looked down "I was then scheduled to face Tobias in the semi-finals, he had won all his battles using only his Darkrai"

"He has a Darkrai?!" Clemont yelled, shocked. Darkrai was a very well known Pokemon to many gym leaders, but most thought that was impossible to catch one.

Bonnie only looked at his brother with confusion "What's a Darkrai?"

"Darkrai is a legendary Pokemon from the Sinnoh region, it has the power to give people nightmares" Clemont answered.

Serena gasped and looked at Ash "He used a legendary Pokemon? Isn't that cheating?"

Ash shook his head "Obviously not, otherwise he would've been disqualified from the tournament" Ash then continued "anyway, I chose my team and I tried coming up with a strategy to beat Darkrai" Ash looked out the window "Darkrai took out three of my Pokemon before Sceptile managed to finally take him down"

"YOU BATTLED A DARKRAI AND WON?!" Clemont almost fainted hearing that. Another thing most thought impossible was to even beat a Darkrai, to even battle it and survive as long as Ash was impressive.

Ash then looked back at his friends and nodded "Yeah, but Tobias had a Latios and easily took out Sceptile and my Swellow" Ash remembered that Latios, its power, its speed and it carved up his Pokemon like it was nothing.

Okay that was it Clemont was dying "HE HAD A LATIOS TOO?!"

Bonnie face palmed at his brother's antics "What happened next Ash?"

Ash scratched Pikachu, making the yellow Pokemon grin "Pikachu was my last Pokemon, he put up a good fight against Latios and the battle between those two ended in a draw" Ash sighed "but in the end I lost, since he still had four Pokemon left. After that he won the Sinnoh League and had a chance to challenge the Elite Four and the champion Cynthia"

Serena eyes softened "Wow, I'm sorry Ash that's really sad"

Ash then stood up and smiled "Don't be, because this time I'm going to win!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered from his partner's shoulder.

Bonnie looked at Ash with doubt "But how? Darkrai and Latios sound tough?"

Clemont nodded grasping his glasses "Yes they do, and I don't think you can beat this 'Tobias' with the Pokemon you have" The young gym leader wasn't trying to offend his Pokemon, but they're not a high enough level, yet.

"I know" Ash then smiled again "which is why I'm using my best team of Pokemon!"

"Wait, do you mean..." Serena knew the raven haired trainer had powerful Pokemon from the other regions and she knew that they were strong. But the question was, were they strong enough to take on Darkrai, Latios and whatever else Tobias has.

"Yup, I'll call Professor Oak and start training" Ash said, enthusiastically.

Clemont couldn't help but raise his eyebrow "But which Pokemon are you going to use?"

Ash looked at Clemont with a smile still plastered to his face "You'll see" and with that Ash raced to the Video Phone's to call the Professor.

* * *

"...and that's why I need the Pokemon on the list" Ash said, explaining to Professor Oak about what just happened.

Professor Oak nodded at Ash "I see, it sounds like it will be a great battle," the Professor looked at the list with a frown on his face "but there might be a problem with getting the last one"

"I know Professor, but when I thought about my team, that one immediately came to my mind" Ash said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. The young trainer hadn't seen this Pokemon for awhile but Ash knew that he needed this Pokemon to battle Tobias.

Oak nodded, this Pokemon would definitely help Ash but the problem was finding it "I'll see what I can do, but I can give you the other four now if you want?"

"Yeah that sound good, I'll send my Kalos team over," Ash replied, putting four Pokéballs on the transporter. Within seconds the four Pokéballs disappeared in a yellow light and then made four other Pokéballs appear in the same yellow light. Ash picked up the four Pokéballs and placed them on the back of his belt and looked back at the screen with Professor Oak on it "Okay Professor I got them"

Professor Oak smiled "And I have your Kalos Pokemon, I'll immediately send Tracey to find that Pokemon"

Ash smiled back "Great, thanks Professor"

"No problem Ash, good luck in your battle and have fun" Oak beamed, as the screen turned black. But Ash wasn't finished making phone calls. The young trainer began dialling numbers on the video phone with Pikachu watching him with a confused look on his face.

"Pika?" The yellow mouse squeaked.

Ash simply grinned at his partner "Just one more call Pikachu," Ash finished dialling and saw a good friend appear on the screen "Hey, just wanted to let you know about something"

* * *

 **Five days later**

Ash had been rigorously training his team, every day and night, every dusk and dawn and almost every hour he could get. Ash couldn't loose again, he can't loose and he won't. Serena had been worried sick about Ash, she had never seen the Kanto trainer act this driven. Ash didn't tell anyone about what Pokemon he was going to use, he just kept saying "You'll see" but everyone knew that Pikachu was on that team. And by 'everyone knew' the whole Kalos region and possibly the world were talking about this battle, after all Tobias was a pretty big celebrity. But a call came from Professor Oak, a call which Ash had been waiting five days for.

"Yes I have it right here," Professor Oak said, showing the Pokéball that was in his hand "I'll start the transfer now" now the Pokéball appeared in a yellow light, right before Ash's eyes.

Ash smiled, as did Pikachu "Finally," Ash picked the Pokéball up and looked at it "wait until they see how powerful you are"

* * *

 **Two day later**

Ash was waiting, waiting for the sun to rise. The trainer couldn't sleep, how could anyone. He was about to face the same guy who destroyed his Pokemon in the Sinnoh League. The same guy who took down the Elite Four and almost took down the champion of Sinnoh. And the same guy who literally has caught two legendaries and maybe more. Ash had been sitting on the edge of a cliff, for almost four hours. He continued to look on the horizon as Ash gripped on his red and white cap 'I have the Pokemon, the strategy and the experience; why do I still feel like there's something missing?" the young trainer asked himself.

But suddenly two hands covered the trainer's eyes "Who there? Bonnie? Clemont? Serena?"

"Nope, you gotta guess harder Ash" A familiar voice giggled.

Wait that voice Ash knew it "Dawn?!" Oh Arceus, the trainer felt his heart beating a hundred times a minute. Ash had a serious case of Butterfree in his stomach and he felt his hands getting sweaty under his gloves. Of course it was Dawn, she always had perfect timing, perfect everything actually.

Dawn let go of Ash's eyes, still giggling like crazy. Ash turned to see Dawn, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was still wearing her usual Sinnoh attire, her hair had stayed the same, the only thing that had changed was Piplup wasn't with her. "Had a feeling I'd find you here, you always can't sleep before a big match" Dawn giggled.

'Man her laugh is so adorable' the trainer sighed in his head. Ash smiled and brought the coordinator in for a hug, one which Dawn didn't see coming "I missed you Dawn" The coordinator had to admit having Ash's strong arms wrapped around her felt pretty good.

Dawn gladly returned the hug "I missed you too Ash," Ash wanted to stay in the hug forever, staying in that one place until the end of time, but sadly they couldn't. When the two let go of the hug, the sun came up from the horizon. But all Ash could see was how bright Dawn looked and how the sun's light perfectly illuminated off her skin 'she looks so...so...beautiful' Ash thought. Dawn could see that Ash was just staring at her "Umm, Ash?"

Ash was knocked out of his thoughts "Oh, sorry just started daydreaming" Ash said, laughing nervously 'I really have to stop doing that' the trainer thought.

Dawn looked at the trainer confused "About what?" Not many things distracted Ash, well at least when they talked anyway.

"About how beautiful you are" Ash then immediately covered his mouth as a huge blush appeared on his face 'Idiot!' Ash scolded himself. The Raven haired trainer couldn't believe he just said that, his heart was pumping faster and faster every moment he thought about it

Dawn had also grown a blush, which was probably bigger than Ash's "R-really?" Ash was a little surprised at Dawn's reaction, he figured she would've laughed at him or run away but she was BLUSHING.

Ash blush became even redder, as he nervously scratched the back of his head "Well, yeah who wouldn't," Ash knew there was no way out of this, he had been wanting to tell Dawn this for a long time, way too long "Your smart, funny, supportive, nice and the most beautiful girl I've ever met ," Ash couldn't help but grab her hands and interlock them with his "I wish I told you sooner but I didn't know if you felt the same, but I-I..really like you," Ash didn't know what to do except look into her gorgeous eyes "Everyday I think about you, every time I dream you're there and every time I battle you're right there beside me," Ash smiled, starting to feel the Butterfree in his stomach go away, but his heart didn't slow down "You're the reason I made it so far in Sinnoh and you're the reason I keep going," Ash smiled looking at her with confident eyes "Dawn, I choose you" the two slowly leaned forward and closed their eyes, as they felt their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Ash wished it could never end, as he grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. Dawn almost on instinct responded by wrapping her arms around the back of Ash's neck.

The two finally took a break for air, panting slow and hard, as their heads were resting on each other "Ash, you don't know how long I've waited to do that" Dawn said, still gasping for air.

Ash simply smiled, also panting for air "Too long I bet"

Dawn looked at Ash with a giggle "Way too long" Ash and Dawn fell into another hug, but this one was more caring, more special, more loving. The two let go of the hug and Dawn pecked him on the cheek while pulling him by the hand "Now, lets get ready for your match"

* * *

On the way back to the Pokemon centre, Ash and Dawn were holding hands. The raven haired boy couldn't help wonder what his friends think of him going out with a girl they've never met before. The two arrived at the centre and Ash couldn't help but see more than one familiar face "Ash!" Brock waved.

Ash let go of Dawn's hand and ran over to his oldest travelling companion "Brock, you made it!"Ash said, giving him a handshake. Brock was probably one of Ash's oldest and best friends and their friendship has grown through all their adventures.

Brock smiled "Of course, when you called I knew I needed to come"

Ash then looked behind Brock and saw "Barry? Paul?" Ash's two rivals from Sinnoh, Barry he was slightly annoying but he was strong. Paul, was Ash's main rival they were polar opposites and until the Sinnoh League Ash had never won a match against him.

Barry smiled and waved frantically "Hey Ash, good to see you"

Ash smiled back "Yeah you too" The young trainer's eyes landed on Paul, as Ash smiled "Hey Paul"

Paul surprisingly smirked "Ash"

Brock appeared next to Ash "I called Dawn and told her about the match, but I never expected these two to show up"

Dawn then suddenly caught up with everyone and sighed "Well Barry insisted on coming" Dawn then looked at the purple haired trainer "Paul, well let's just say he was just there"

Ash smiled "Thanks everyone for coming, it means a lot" Everyone nodded, but suddenly the Pokemon centre doors opened and Pikachu was frantically running and hid behind Ash's leg "What's wrong Pikachu?"

Pikachu pointed to a small figure coming straight for the yellow mouse "Buneary!" Suddenly Dawn's Buneary appeared and waved at everyone.

Ash laughed "Well, no wonder Pikachu's so scared" Buneary had always had a crush on the yellow mouse, even before Dawn caught it Buneary always had a thing for Pikachu.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said, with fear in his voice.

Dawn giggled before returning Buneary into her Pokéball "Sorry Pikachu, she just gets really excited"

Pikachu sighed in relief. Bonnie, Clemont and Serena came out the Pokemon Centre "Morning Ash; you ready for-" Clemont stopped in his sentence when he saw the amount of people surrounding Ash.

Bonnie looked around too and was very confused "Um, is this your new fan club?"

Paul looked at the girl with a scowl "Fan club? Really?"

Serena looked at Ash "Umm, who are these guys?

Ash looked at Serena and the two siblings and smiled "Guys, this is Barry and Paul two of my rivals from Sinnoh" Ash said, pointing to the two trainers. Barry smiled and waved, while Paul just didn't pay any interest "This is Brock he travelled with me in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh" Ash continued, pointing to his good friend.

Brock smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you all"

Ash smiled when he pointed to Dawn "And this is Dawn, she travelled with me in Sinnoh and is a Pokemon Coordinator" Ash continued smiling 'and she's also the most amazing girl I've ever met' he said in his head.

"Hi, nice to meet you all" Dawn said, smiling warmly. The coordinator then looked around for a bit before turning back to the others "By the way have you seen Pip-huh?" Just as Dawn was about to ask, Piplup appeared running from a very angry Dedenne.

"PIP-PLUP!" The penguin Pokemon screamed as Dedenne tried hitting Piplup with a Thunder Shock.

Bonnie quickly picked up the Antenna Pokemon before it could release another Thunder Shock "Dedenne stop being mean!" Dedenne ears plucked down in shame, saying in his own way that he was sorry "Sorry, Dedenne usually doesn't attack unless protecting us"

Dawn then sighed, looking at her starter Pokemon "What did you do?" Of course Piplup was always the starter of trouble and Dawn knew that the Penguin Pokemon had done something to provoke the Electric type.

Piplup sweat dropped a little and nervously scratched the back of his head "Pip-plup" the water type said, nervously.

Dawn face palmed at her Pokemon "Ugh, it doesn't matter" The coordinator turned to Bonnie "sorry, Piplup can be quite the trouble maker"

"Its ok, I'm Bonnie by the way and you've already met Dedenne" Bonnie smiled.

Clemont then stepped in and waved "My name is Clemont"

"And I'm Serena, nice to meet you" Serena said kindly.

After everyone got acquainted with one another, the Kanto realised he forgot something "Okay, I'm going to my room to get changed" Ash said, running inside the Pokemon Centre with Pikachu running after him.

Serena looked at the rest of the group in confusion "But he's already in his usual clothes, why is he changing?"

Brock thought for a moment before looking up and smiling "I think I know why" everyone turned to look at Brock, while he headed in to the Pokemon Centre as well "I'll be back"

* * *

Ash put on his black and yellow jacket that covered his white shirt. The Kanto trainer, next put on his black and green gloves, his old jeans, sneakers and of course his old red and black hat with a blue Pokéball on it. Ash looked at himself in the mirror and smiled "What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked, now looking at his yellow partner.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu screeched happily. Ash continued to look at himself in the mirror, wearing his old Sinnoh clothes brought back many great memories. Memories like meeting Arceus, catching his Sinnoh Pokemon, making it to the Sinnoh League and meeting Dawn of course.

A knock was heard on Ash's door "Ash, its Brock," the trainer from Pallet was hoping that it was Dawn. He really wanted to talk to her about what happened on the cliff "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Brock" Ash answered.

Brock opened the door and he smiled when he saw what Ash was wearing "So, you did have it" the Pokemon Doctor had a suspicion that he brought his old Sinnoh clothes with him.

Ash smiled back at his long time friend "Of course, if I'm going to battle Tobias then I'm going to do it with this"

"But that's not the only reason you still have it" Brock said with a humorous smirk on his face.

Ash's face went from smiling to shocked "Y-You know?" Brock was always very perceptive on when two people liked one another, after all he's an expert (sort of).

"It was pretty obvious, even in Sinnoh," Brock explained "but it took you a long time"

Ash nervously laughed "I know, it just happened"

The rock gym leader smiled at his friend "So I take it you haven't talked to Dawn about what happened"

"Yeah," The Kanto trainer sighed, while rubbing the back of his neck "Brock, what should I do?"

Brock walked to the young trainer and put a hand on his shoulder "Focus on the match first, you won't win if you have all these thoughts in your head," Ash nodded, understanding his friend's words "once the match is done. Go get her!"

Ash smiled and pulled up his right glove "You ready Pikachu?"

"PIKA!" The yellow mouse cried; he was ready.

"Then let's go win this!"

* * *

Ash walked out the Pokemon Centre with Brock and Pikachu following. The Kanto trainer looked around to see news reporters everywhere "Wow, there's so many people here" Ash breathed.

"Pikachu" the electric type nodded in agreement.

"Well, Tobias is a big celebrity now. I'm not surprised that this many people came out," Brock said, in a serious tone "You do know what Pokemon he uses right?"

Ash nodded "Yeah, I've spent all week memorising all the Pokemon he has" It was probably the most training he's done for any opponent.

Tobias appeared from a crowd of reporters swarming him and approached the young trainer "Ash, I hope you're ready for our battle"

"You know it!" Ash retorted, confidence welling in his voice.

Tobias smiled "Good, so shall we head to the battlefield?"

Ash was about to say yes but he realised he needed to see where his friends were "I'll meet you there, there's something I got to do first"

Tobias nodded, still smiling "Of course, I'll see you soon" Tobias then walked to the dirt battlefield that was just beside the Pokemon Centre, which was now packed with people in large stone stands.

Ash ran over to one of the stone stands with Brock and Pikachu still following. Ash looked around the stand and saw all of his friends, waving and smiling at the Kanto trainer (except Paul). Ash looked at Brock and smiled "Thanks Brock"

Brock smiled back "No problem Ash; good luck and remember what I said" Ash nodded, as Brock went up the stairs to the stand and went to the aisle everyone was in. Once in the aisle Brock took a seat next to Clemont, who looked quite excited for this match.

"This will be quite an exciting match" Clemont announced, excitedly.

Bonnie, who was sitting next to her older brother nodded "Yeah, it'll be great"

"I just hope Ash's training pays off" Serena said, clutching her hands together. With Bonnie, who was sitting to her left looked at her worryingly.

"It will, Ash is strong he knows what he's doing" Dawn said, confidently. The bluenette couldn't help but keep staring at Ash as he was talking with Pikachu 'at least I hope so'.

Barry, who was sitting next to Dawn quickly got out of his seat "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE ASH OR I'M GOING TO FINE YOU BIG TIME!" Barry yelled, with everyone looking at him weirdly.

Paul just scoffed as he sat next to Barry "If he doesn't win, it's his own fault" Dawn after hearing that wanted nothing more than to pounce on the Sinnoh trainer, but she just tried to ignore it.

Brock looked at Ash, as the young trainer approached his side of the battlefield with Pikachu on his shoulder "Come on Ash, you can beat him"

Ash looked around at the stone stands, there must've been at least ten thousand people and millions watching on TV. Ash then looked at the giant screen in between the stands, it had Tobias's and Ash's faces on it with six black circles on each side.

The trainer looked across the field to see a referee with a green and red flag in each hand "Representing Kanto, is Ash from Pallet town. Representing Sinnoh is Tobias from umm an unknown city"" Tobias was still a mystery to everyone, there were many theories but none seemed to make sense "This will be a six on six battle, there is no time limit and both trainers may switch their Pokemon as much as they choose" Ash clutched his fists 'I can't loose again, if I do then nothing I've done will have mattered' the trainer thought in his head "The battle will be over when all six Pokemon on one side are unable to continue" Tobias knew that this battle will be much closer than last times and Tobias hoped that it will be the best battle that he's ever had "Trainers; present your Pokemon"

Tobias simply threw a Pokéball that he had concealed in his red cloak onto the battlefield, it popped opened blinding everyone with a blue light. Latios who appeared, already flew up in the air and flew back down, levitating in front of his trainer.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, he wanted to face Latios so badly and finally get some revenge for knocking him out in Sinnoh.

Ash looked at Pikachu with a smile "You ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu smiled back at his trainer "Pikachu!"

"Alright, then Pikachu I choose you!" Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield letting the sparks fly from his red cheeks.

Ash looked up to see Dawn cheering him on with the rest of his friends "I'm going to win this, that I promise"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, took me awhile but I thought it turned out alright. Please Fav and Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **Gamer100 out**


	2. Chapter 2: Pure Power

**Pokemon: Pure Power**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokèmon all rights go to Nintendo (forgot to say this last chapter, sorry)**

 **Ash is now having a rematch against Tobias, a trainer that beat Ash in the Sinnoh League. If Ash wins, he'll be a step closer to achieving his dream, but if he loses what will happen?**

* * *

"Pikachu; IRON TAIL!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped up in the air, with his yellow tail now turning into literal Iron.

Tobias merely smirked, "Luster Purge" Latios let out a cry upon hearing the command and sent a powerful purple beam at the airborne electric type.

"Oh no you don't; Pikachu use Iron Tail to block it!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu prepared to turn his body, so Iron Tail could intercept Luster Purge "Chuuuuu-PIKA!" Iron Tail and Luster Purge collided, letting smoke cover the sky. Pikachu fell out of the smoke covered sky and landed on all fours with a grunt.

"That was a good move to make, especially on such short notice," Brock said, catching everyone who was up in the stands attention, "Pikachu's speed is definitely going to be needed in this battle."

"Yes but Latios is just as fast as Pikachu, maybe even more." Clemont announced, watching Pikachu carefully.

"It doesn't matter, Pikachu has won a lot of tough battles when the odds were against him." Dawn cut in.

Brock looked at Dawn "Yes true, but still this is a Latios," Brock stared at the legendary "it's a legendary Pokèmon for a reason, I just hope Ash knows what he's doing"

Ash could see that Pikachu blocked most of Luster Purge but the yellow mouse still took some damage. The raven haired trainer needed to take down Latios fast "Alright Pikachu; Now use Thunderbolt."

"Pika-CHUUUUU" Pikachu cried, as the powerful bolt of electricity headed straight for Latios.

"Use Light Screen!" Tobias called. A bright yellow screen surrounded Latios as the Thunderbolt hit. Even though Thunderbolt hit Latios took almost no damage, as it continued levitating "Now use Giga Impact." Latios screamed out a battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange and purple energy. Latios charged at Pikachu, almost as fast as Extremespeed.

"Don't move Pikachu, just stay right there" Ash commanded. Pikachu wanted to move out of the way, but the electric mouse knew he could trust his partner. Pikachu didn't know exactly what Ash was planning but he had to trust the trainer's instincts. Latios was now only twenty metres away from Pikachu, "wait for it, wait for it," ten metres, seven metres, five metres, "NOW SPIN!" Pikachu smiled, jumped high in the air and span right past Latios, just skimming the Giga Impact, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" The electric mouse turned his tail once again into Iron and slammed it right on Latios, who was still using Giga Impact. Latios was brought to the ground. Hard. The Legendary was in a lot of pain and it was clear across its face.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Serena praised, clasping her hands together "That spin was right on time."

"Ash got that technique from Dawn while travelling in Sinnoh" Brock revealed "It helped him win more than a couple times back in Sinnoh as well."

Serena gasped and looked at Dawn, "Wow Dawn, you taught him that move?"

Dawn blushed a little and smiled, "Yeah I originally used that move in my contests, but Ash also learnt it to help in his battles."

"And did you see how Pikachu used Iron Tail to take him down!?" Barry screamed, excited as always "IT WAS AWESOME!"

Tobias looked a little shocked, but quickly regained his posture, "I'm impressed Ash, I never expected you to use a spinning technique like that," Tobias confidently smiled, "but if you think you've won, then you're in for a shock; Recover!" Latios's body glowed started glowing yellow and the scuff marks it had gotten earlier had suddenly disappeared.

"I'm winning this no matter what!" Ash yelled in determination "VOLT TACKLE!"

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at Latios, the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity.

"Giga Impact" Latios once again screamed its battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange and purple energy. The two Pokèmon were getting closer and closer with each passing second. The two Pokèmon collided with a powerful blast that threw the wind around the battlefield and stands.

Ash could barely keep his cap on as he was trying to block out the dust that was flying in his direction When the dust finally settled both Pokèmon were both still able to battle, but they had taken a lot of damage. They both were covered in dust, scuff marks and were gritting their teeth in pain.

"I didn't know Pikachu learnt Volt Tackle." Clemont said shocked, still getting the dust off his glasses.

"Pikachu learnt it back in his journey in Hoenn but Ash told me in Unova that it got replaced with Electro Ball" Brock revealed.

"So why did he make Pikachu learn it again?" Bonnie questioned.

"He wants to go all out." Paul answered, breaking the immense silence that he held.

Serena looked at the trainer from Veilstone with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Paul stared at the electric mouse, "Ash doesn't want a speed ridden battle, he wants to win with pure power," Paul closed his eyes "that's why Ash made Pikachu remember Volt Tackle, so he could win with the most powerful moves Pikachu can use," Paul opened his eyes and made them look at the Kanto trainer "and if Ash is using pure power as his strategy then I think I can guess one of of the other Pokèmon he's using," The Sinnoh trainer now looked at Tobias "and it won't be enough, Tobias is too powerful. This battle is already over, Ash is in over his head"

"He beat you didn't he!" Dawn retorted, glaring at Paul. Paul merely huffed and turned back to the battlefield. Dawn smiled to herself and looked back at the battlefield.

"Awkward" Barry said in a sing song like voice.

Ash looked at how damaged Latios was 'Volt Tackle did a lot but I can't stop now I need to stay on the offence' The young trainer thought to himself. Ash raised his hand and pointed at Latios, "Don't let up Pikachu; use Quick Attack!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as the yellow mouse was surrounded by a white outline and charged at the legendary, with a silvery white streak following behind the electric mouse.

"Luster Purge!" Tobias shouted. Latios in an instant fired another purple beam at Pikachu, who was still charging with Quick Attack. Luster Purge collided with Pikachu, sending the electric type rolling onto the ground. Pikachu struggled to get up, the yellow mouse had taken quite the beating.

'I've got to swap Pikachu out, he won't be able to beat Latios if he keeps going like this' Ash thought "Pikachu take a break" Ash called to his yellow partner. Pikachu hesitated, he really wanted to take down Latios, but the yellow mouse realised he had done enough. Pikachu ran to Ash on all fours, panting with every step he took. The young trainer knelt down to his yellow partner, as the giant screen made Pikachu's face turn grey "You did great Pikachu, but I think it's time for someone else to have some payback" Ash said, holding a Pokèball in his hand.

Pikachu smiled and nodded, "Pika-Pikachu"

While somewhere in the stands a very familiar trio were watching, "That Latios almost got Pikachu's butt roasted" Meowth commented.

"Is it just me or is Latios more stronger then when we last saw it?" Jessie asked.

"It would seem so, the twerp will need a miracle to floor it" James answered, rhyming as they usually did.

"Well Ash your Pikachu has certainly gotten stronger since the last time battled," Tobias praised, "but if your partner couldn't finish Latios then what hope do the rest of your Pokèmon have"

"You don't get it do you Tobias?" The raven haired trainer smiled. Ash raised his arm at Tobias, showing the Pokèball, "All my Pokèmon are my partners and they will take down Latios, Darkrai and every other Pokèmon you have!"

Tobias smiled at the trainer's persistence, "We'll see"

Ash threw the Pokèball in the air and continued smiling "I choose you...Sceptile!" the Pokèball opened up and a blue light flung out onto the field.

Sceptile appeared from the blue light and smiled devilishly when he saw Latios "Scep-tile" the forest Pokèmon said, excitement beaming in his voice. As the the giant screen brought up Sceptile's face on Ash's side of the board.

Serena brought out her Pokèdex and let it scan Sceptile, "Sceptile, the forest Pokèmon and the evolved form of Grovyle. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies"

"Well it looks like Ash DID bring in Sceptile" Dawn said. She had always suspected that Ash might use the powerful Hoenn starter, he held a grudge just like Pikachu.

"Yeah, Sceptile was always an obvious choice with its speed and power" Brock commented.

"This just proves my theory," Paul said, once again speaking up "Ash's strategy is using pure power for this match"

Clemont nodded, "It would seem so," Clemont looked at the Veilstone trainer, "was this the Pokèmon you predicted would come into battle?"

Paul shook his head, "No"

"Isn't that the same Sceptile that the twerp used last time?" Jessie asked her two cohorts.

Meowth nodded, "Yeah, that Sceptile kicked Darkrai's butt and then got its own butt kicked by that Latios."

"Hmmm, it looks like the twerp is using the revenge angle quite a bit in this battle" James revealed.

"You ready Sceptile?" Ash asked.

Sceptile looked at his master and smiled, "Sceptile"

"Then lets do this, Sceptile Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled.

"SCEEEEP-TILE!" The forest Pokémon cried. Sceptile's wrist leafs started glowing light green, as he charged at the levitating Latios.

"Dodge it!" Tobias said calmly. Latios moved out of the way of the Leaf Blades and flew up in the air.

Ash knew what Latios was going for, "Sceptile, use Leaf Storm NOW!" The seeds on Sceptile's back began glowing and a barrage of leafs flew at Latios.

"Now, use Light Screen!" Tobias called to Latios. The legendary was now surrounded by a bright yellow screen, which blocked the incoming leafs, "Giga Impact" Latios screamed out another battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange and purple energy and flew towards Sceptile.

Dawn knew what would happen if that move hit, Sceptile would be unable to battle and Ash will be down one Pokèmon"Quickly Sceptile move out of the way!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh man, if that hits Sceptile, then Ash is going to be in trouble" Barry said, starting to panic a little.

Sceptile was about to move but Ash's voice stopped him, "Sceptile block it!"

Everyone looked at Ash like he was crazy and right now who could blame them "What is he thinking? This has to be stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Paul said to no one in particular.

"Yep the twerp's lost it" Meowth said, with awkward look on his face.

"Well its about time" Jessie rolled her eyes.

Sceptile looked at his trainer with confusion and slight fear, "Trust me," Ash smiled. Sceptile thought for a moment and smiled back at Ash. Sceptile jumped at Latios, who was still flying towards the forest Pokemon. Sceptile held up his wrists in a cross guard position and the two collided. Sceptile was still holding his cross guard block and was trying to push back the Giga Impact. But the Legendary was too strong and Sceptile's block was failing. Latios screamed and Giga Impact finally got through Sceptile's block and flung him to the ground, "SCEPTILE!" Ash yelled in fear.

Tobias merely chuckled, "You actually thought you could block Giga Impact?" Tobias looked at Sceptile, "I'm disappointed Ash, I didn't think you were stupid," Sceptile slowly got up and smiled at Tobias, showing he wasn't going down that easily, "what?! How did you survive?"

"Because he's strong, stronger than you'll ever know," Ash answered ,"Sceptile is my friend, and I'm honoured to be his trainer and he's not going down without a fight, right Sceptile?"

"SCEEEEEPTILE!" Sceptile screamed in determination. The forest Pokèmon was then flooded with flashbacks from meeting Ash, evolving into Grovyle, winning multiple battles, evolving into Sceptile and finally the care and friendship that Ash has showed to Sceptile. The forest Pokèmon was now surrounded by a green aura and brimming with new confidence.

Clemont immediately took notice to the green aura ,"Wait isn't tha-"

"It's Overgrow!" Bonnie cut in.

"Overgrow is Sceptile's ability, if its badly damaged then Overgrow will kick in and boost its grass type attacks" Brock explained.

"Go Ash and Sceptile!" Serena cheered.

Ash smiled "Alright, Sceptile use Leaf Storm!" The seeds on Sceptile's back once again began glowing and a hurricane of leafs flew at Latios. Latios was pushed back from the Leaf Storm but it was still levitating.

Tobias saw that he needed to finish Sceptile, "Latios, Luster Purge" The legendary once again fired a purple beam at Sceptile.

"DODGE IT!" Ash yelled. Sceptile jumped over the Luster Purge and landed firmly on the ground, "NOW, USE LEAF BLADE!"

The forest Pokemon's wrist leafs started glowing light green, but the blades were longer and looked like they could cut through metal, "SCEP-TILE!" Sceptile yelled, heading straight towards Latios. Sceptile's blades collided with Latios, sending the Legendary to the ground. Latios struggled but it got up and flew high in the air.

"Latios, Recover" Tobias called.

'I can't let Latios use Recover' Ash said in his head. The young trainer smiled as he pointed towards Latios, "Sceptile; OUTRAGE!"

Clemont's glasses almost fell off hearing those words, "Sceptile knows Outrage?!"

Sceptile was surrounded by a red aura, as he felt immense rage flux through his body. His eyes turned red also and he became smiling with the power he now felt, "SCEPTILE!" The forest Pokèmon jumped high in the air and landed on Latios's back. Sceptile started punching the legendary with all his might, with the red aura still surrounding his body.

"Latios, turn around and use Luster Purge!" Tobias shouted. Latios did just that, the legendary turned its head towards its own back and fired the purple beam. Sceptile as if he already saw it coming, jumped off Latios and slammed his elbow right on Legendary's back. Latios fell to the ground with a loud thud and dust flying everywhere. Sceptile landed two feet away from where Latios landed. The dust cleared only to reveal Latios lying on the ground with swirls for its eyes.

"Latios is unable to battle; Sceptile wins" The referee announced, raising his flag to Ash. The screen replaced Latios's picture for a shadow outline of itself. The crowd went berserk, Ash couldn't believe it himself but he had to stay focused. Tobias barely made any emotion as he brought out Latios's Pokèball and returned the fainted Legendary.

Dawn was relieved, for a second she was really worried but she had a feeling Ash had something up his sleeves, "Great work Ash! Keep going!" the bluenette cheered.

"Hmph, he just got lucky," Paul grunted, "one more second and he would've lost"

Dawn glared at the purple haired trainer, "Shut up Paul!"

Jessie's eyes were wide with shock, "I can't believe he won"

"No kiddin, for a second I thought he was done" Meowth added.

Ash looked at Sceptile with concern, the forest Pokèmon had taken quite a bit of damage and not to mention the fact that Sceptile looked tired as well, "Sceptile, do you want to keep going?" The young trainer asked, concerned for his Pokemon.

Sceptile turned to look at Ash and grinned, "Sceptile"

Ash smiled back ,"Ok then, lets do this!" Sceptile nodded and turned to face Tobias, waiting for his next Pokemon.

Tobias brought out another Pokèball from his cloak and looked at Ash, "You've definitely gotten stronger since we last met" Ash smiled at his praised remark, "but this battle is far from over; Latias go!" Tobias flung the Pokèball in the air and Latias appeared from the blinding blue light, levitating like Latios had done before it. Latias's picture appeared on the giant screen just below the faded picture of Latios.

Clemont almost fell out of his seat, "How many Legendaries does this guy have?!" The young gym leader couldn't believe how powerful Tobias was, it was almost impossible to be that strong.

"OK, I'M SOOOOO FINING THIS GUY FROM USING TOO MANY LEGENDARY POKEMON!" Barry yelled.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" The young trainer shouted, not giving Tobias any chances to attack first. Sceptile's wrist leafs started glowing light green once more, as he charged at Latias.

Tobias smirked, "Now Latias use Protect!" Latias's eyes started glowing green and the Eon Pokèmon formed a turquoise force field around its body. Sceptile didn't stop though. The Forest Pokèmon swung both his blades at the turquoise shield with so much power that it cracked the shield around Latias, "Mist Ball!"

Ash's eyes shot wide with fear, "Sceptile, get out of there!" it was too late however as Latias fired a orb of pure blue mist at the forest Pokemon. Sceptile couldn't do anything as he was still in the air from the Leaf Blade attack; he had no where to go. The Mist Ball exploded as it hit Sceptile with dust clouds surrounding the Hoenn starter, who was still in the air.

"Sceptile!" The forest Pokèmon screamed in pain, as he landed on the ground with force. Sceptile was lying on the battlefield with scuffs all over his body and with his eyes closed. It didn't look like the Hoenn powerhouse was getting up.

The referee raised his flag to Tobias's corner, "Sceptile is unable to-huh" the ref stopped speaking after seeing Sceptile struggling to pick himself up from the floor. The forest Pokèmon managed to push himself up onto his right knee; still struggling to even stay on his knee.

Ash smiled smiled at his Pokemon's resilience, "Sceptile, this is it; we either take Latias down or we go down trying!"

"SCEPTILE!" The forest Pokèmon cried, now on both of his feet.

"OUTRAGE!" The Kanto trainer shouted. Sceptile was surrounded by a red aura, rage flowing through his body. Sceptile jumped high in the air, meeting Latias in the sky. The forest Pokèmon began punching wildly at the Legendary, not letting up at all. Sceptile stopped punching, only to deliver an elbow strike on Latias's back. Latias screamed in pain, as it landed on the ground with dust flying everywhere. Sceptile landed soon after, the red aura now gone, "Looks like your Latias won't be getting up" Ash shouted, confidently.

Tobias snickered a little before looking at the dust cloud which Latias was in, "Latias...Recover!" everyone gasped at the sudden reveal of the Eon's Pokèmon move. A bright yellow light could be seen in the dust cloud, and within seconds Latias flew out of the dust cloud; the yellow light radiating of its body slowly disappearing, "It will take more than one move to take down my Latias; now use Dragon Pulse!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" The seeds on Sceptile's back began glowing and a barrage of leafs flew at Latias. While at the same time Latias fired a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Sceptile. The two attacks collided creating a multicoloured tornado that engulfed the entire battlefield. The tornado was so powerful that Ash had to hold onto Pikachu to make sure he didn't fly off. The tornado subsided but the dust was still blocking Ash's vision.

Dawn was eagerly looking around to try and see Sceptile or Latias, "I can't see anything, I hope Sceptile is alright."

Clemont grasped his glasses "I'm not sure if any Pokèmon could still standing after that show of power."

"What does that mean, Clemont?" Bonnie asked, confused about what just happened.

"It means both Sceptile and Latias could be unable to battle" Brock answered.

"Does anyone else have dust in der ear?" Meowth asked, shaking the dust out of his ear.

"I'm more worried that I can't hear" James said, whacking his ears.

The dust finally subsided with Sceptile and Latias inches away from each other, both panting heavily and covered in scuff marks. Sceptile looked away from Latias and turned his head to Ash and gave the thumbs up; which only meant one thing. Sceptile collapsed onto the ground, with swirls for his eyes.

The referee raised his flag towards Tobias, "Sceptile is unable to battle; Latias wins" the screen above them darkened Sceptile's picture, signalling he was unable to battle. The crowd once again erupted, as Tobias smiled.

Ash slowly brought out Sceptile's Pokèball and returned his Hoenn powerhouse; the young trainer looked at the Pokèball which held Sceptile, "You were awesome Sceptile, thanks and get a good rest."

"Ash, your Sceptile was a strong Pokemon, no question," Tobias smirked "but Latias is much stronger than Latios as it has just shown, so my question is; who's going down next?"

Ash gritted teeth in anger, "The only one going down is you!" The Kanto trainer unclipped another Pokèball from his belt without even thinking, "Heracross, you're up NEXT!" Ash threw the Pokèball, as Heracross appeared in a blinding blue light.

"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough power to throw its opponent with amazing force." Serena's Pokèdex revealed.

"But wait, isn't a fighting like Heracross at a disadvantage against Latias which is a psychic type?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but Heracross is also a bug type which is super-effective against psychic types, but Ash would never be this risky without coming up with a plan" Clemont answered, while stroking his chin.

"Maybe he doesn't have a plan at all" Paul said, out of the blue.

Heracross; Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. Heracross formed a purple orb in front of its horn and fired a purple beam at Latias.

"Latias, use Protect!" Tobias commanded. Latias's eyes started glowing green and the Legendary formed a turquoise force field around its body. Hyper Beam collided against Protect but it didn't even make a small dent, "Dragon Pulse" Latias fired a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Heracross.

Ash couldn't loose this, he needed to take down Latias, "Dodge It!" Heracross complied and zipped right past Dragon Pulse "Now, use Megahorn!" Heracross's horn glowed green and grew in size, as it charged at Latias. Megahorn hit the Eon Pokèmon with full force, making Latias y get slammed into the ground. The bug-fighting type quickly used its wings to fly above the ground ridden Legendary. Ash smiled at Tobias with a cocky grin, thinking it was all over. It wasn't.

"Latias...Mist Ball!" Tobias shouted, calmly as ever. Remarkably Latias sprang up and began levitating, which shocked Ash and Heracross alike. The Legendary then fired a orb of pure blue mist at the single horn Pokemon.

The young trainer knew there was no avoiding the attack, so he went with an alternative, "Use Horn Attack to block it!" Heracross's horn glowed white, as it charged at Mist Ball. Heracross was holding back Mist Ball with tremendous strength that even impressed Tobias. But the bug-fighting Pokèmon couldn't keep it back and Mist Ball exploded on Heracross; which sent the single horn Pokèmon to the battlefield with a crash.

As everyone looked to see Heracross, the only thing they saw was a knocked out Pokemon, "Heracross is unable to battle; Latias wins"

Once again the crowd erupted into cheers, but all Ash could hear was silence. He lowered his head so his cap covered his eyes, the Kanto trainer grabbed Heracross's Pokèball and held it towards the knocked out Pokèmon"Heracross...return" Ash said in a shaky voice. The young trainer put Heracross's Pokèball back on his belt, but he didn't grab another one.

"Why isn't he doing anything" Serena asked, worryingly.

"Because he's lost his confidence," Paul answered, bring everyone's eyes on him, "losing Sceptile clouded his judgement so he went with the first Pokèmon he could think of."

Barry looked at the Veilstone trainer with a confused look, "But how did it cloud his judgement?"

"Because Ash assumed that Sceptile could beat Latias, despite all the damage it took," Brock explained, with a worried look on his face, "Ash got too confident and when Sceptile was defeated, Ash got so frustrated and angry that he wasn't thinking straight."

"Which made him send out Heracross" Clemont finished.

"Looks like the twerp is down in the da dumps." Meowth said, looking a little worried.

"Well he is losing." Jessie retorted.

James chuckled "But it is a little amusing."

Ash felt his fists shaking, sweat trickling down his face, his pupils shifting side to side and he knew why. He was afraid, afraid to lose, afraid of letting his Pokèmon down, afraid of letting his friends down and afraid of letting...Dawn down 'I can't win this, what was I thinking? He's too strong' Ash felt his whole world get tipped upside down on him. Ash let his emotions get the better of him and Heracross paid the price. He couldn't win, no matter what he did, Tobias is too strong for him. Ash clenched his fists 'I'm sorry Sceptile, I'm sorry Heracross. I let you both down'.

"ASH YOU CAN DO IT!" Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Dawn's voice. The young trainer looked up in the stands to see Dawn was out of her seat and smiling at him, "No need to worry!"

Ash couldn't help but smile back at her, "That's when I worry the most" Ash yelled back. Dawn laughed and winked at him. Ash suddenly felt confidence pump back, adrenaline rushing through his veins and a slight blush ran across his cheeks. The young trainer looked at his other friends, Brock, Clemont Bonnie and Serena were cheering. Barry was shouting something about if Ash didn't win he'd fine him. Even Paul smiled and nodded supportively to Ash.

The Kanto trainer looked down to his closest partner "PIKA!" Pikachu cheered. 'If my friends haven't given up, then why should I?' Ash thought in his head. The young trainer turned to face Tobias and Latias.

"You can't possibly win this Ash," Tobias gloated, "If my Latias can take down two of your best Pokèmon then what chance do you possibly have?"

Ash smiled, grabbing another Pokèball from his belt "As long as I have my Pokèmon and my friends, I always have a chance" Ash looked at the Pokèball "Time to to show them how powerful you are," Ash threw the Pokèball towards the battlefield, "I choose you..."

* * *

 **Before people start saying, "Sceptile can't learn Outrage, are you stupid?" he can learn Outrage from a move tutor, seriously look it up. Sorry this isn't as long as last chapter but I figured I get it to you guys as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this, because I loved writing it, anyway if you liked it please Fav and Review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Gamer100 out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

**Pokèmon: Reunions**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon all rights go to Nintendo.**

 **Ash and Tobias's battle continues as both trainers are giving their all. However things aren't in Ash's favour as he has lost his Sceptile and Heracross in back-to-back battles. While Tobias has only lost his Latios and right now his Latias seems to be unbeatable. But will Ash's next Pokèmon change the tide and get him back into the battle or will it cost him the match and his one chance for redemption.**

* * *

"I choose you...Lapras!" Ash said, as the Pokèball opened in the usual blue light. Lapras squealed in delight, appearing from the light that had just disappeared. Lapras's face appeared on the screen, just below the darkened face of Heracross.

Serena brought out her Pokèdex and let it scan the water and ice type, "Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Lapras enjoys carrying people on its back, and it understands what people are saying." Serena looked at Ash's Lapras in awe, "I didn't know Ash had a Lapras."

"It looks just like the Lapras we met back in that forest" Bonnie remembered, looking at the transport Pokèmon in amazement.

Brock smiled, happy to see Ash reunited with his old Pokèmon, "Ash caught Lapras while he was travelling in the Orange islands back in Kanto, but it was only a child back then."

Clemont looked at the former gym leader with an confused look, "But how come Ash never told us about Lapras? He told us about the other Pokèmon he had."

"When Ash finished travelling the Orange Islands he helped Lapras reunite with its mother and the two went their separate ways." Brock explained, "We saw it again in Johto and helped it against Team Rocket, but he hasn't seen it since then."

"So, how did Ash know where to find it?" Barry asked.

"I don't know." Brock admitted.

Ash smiled looking at Lapras, "You ready, Lapras?" the transport Pokèmon squealed happily in response, "Alright, then use Ice Beam!" Lapras fired multiple light blue beams from its mouth at Latias.

"Latias, Dragon Pulse!" Tobias called. Latias fired a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at the Ice Beam. The two beams collided and exploded, resulting in a draw. Tobias was surprised at the power of the Ice Beam, he knew that Lapras was going to be tough to beat, "Use Mist Ball!" Latias fired a orb of pure blue mist at the water and ice type.

Ash glared at the incoming Mist Ball, "I'm not losing Lapras! USE SURF!" the transport Pokèmon created a giant wave of water and was now riding on top of it. The wave was now travelling towards Latias and the Mist Ball. Surf engulfed the Mist Ball and crashed into the Legendary, making Latias crash onto the floor.

Tobias knew Latias was in trouble, he had to heal the Eon Pokèmon and quickly, "Latias, Recover!"

'Now or never' Ash thought to himself, "SHEER COLD!" Lapras fired an onslaught of Ice from its mouth at Latias, exploding on contact. An amazing amount of dust flew across the battlefield, not letting anyone in the stands see what was happening.

The dust eventually cleared only to see Latias was still levitating, "It looks like Sheer Cold missed." Dawn said, disappointment in her voice.

Tobias smiled, victoriously, "Sheer Cold knocks out any Pokèmon with one shot...but only if it hits," Tobias started chuckling, "sorry Ash, your Lapras might be strong but it lacks in accuracy. Now Latias use Mis-what?!" Suddenly Latias fell to the floor, with swirls for its eyes.

"Latias is unable to battle; Lapras wins!" The referee announced, raising his hand to Ash's corner. The crowd went completely wild, so wild that no one could barely hear themselves think.

"Yes! He did it!" Serena cheered, in slight astonishment.

Clemont smiled, while grasping his glasses, "It appears Sheer Cold did work, it just took awhile before it actually worked."

"That was just luck," Paul sneered, "it will eventually run out and when it does. Ash won't stand a chance."

That was it, Dawn had it with Paul's attitude, "PAUL SHUT UP!" this got the Sinnoh trainers attention, "OR I SWEAR I WILL GO OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU CRY OUT FOR ARCEUS'S HELP!" that sudden outburst made everyone's eyes (including Paul's) go wide with shock, never before had the coordinator been this angry.

Barry feeling extremely scared and awkward at the situation, tried to make everyone focus on the battle, "Ummm, go Ash!"

"Now that was unexpected." James said, shocked.

Meowth nodded in agreement, "No kiddin, who whoulda thought that Lapras was dat strong."

"Maybe we should've tried going after it instead of Pikachu" Jessie mumbled.

Tobias still stood there, shocked. Watching as Latias's picture on the giant screen went black. The cloaked trainer brought out Latias's Pokèball and returned the fainted Pokèmon. He slipped the Pokèball back into his cloak and pulled out another in its place. Tobias looked at Ash with his face still riddled with shock, "I must say I never expected Lapras to be THAT powerful."

Ash smiled at the cloaked trainer, "Never underestimate the power that Lapras has!" Lapras nodded and squealed in determination.

Tobias smiled pulling out another Pokèball from his cloak and threw it onto the field, "GO...Dragonite!" Everyone gasped, as the dragon Pokèmon appeared from the blinding light of the Pokèball, as its picture appeared on the screen. It landed on the floor with a thud and roared, sending the entire arena a message. Dragonite is here. Tobias smiled cockily, "Your move."

Serena opened her Pokèdex and scanned the dragon Pokèmon, "Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Dragonair. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, it can fly faster than the speed of sound."

Dawn remembered seeing Iris's Dragonite and how strong it was, the coordinator was worried and everyone could see it, "Come on Ash, you can win."

Ash gritted his teeth at Tobias's smugness, "Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Lapras obliged, and fired multiple light blue beams from its mouth at Dragonite.

"Dodge it," Tobias said, calmly. The dragon Pokèmon nodded, and using its wings flew right past the Ice Beam, "Now Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!" Dragonite's fist was now surrounded by yellow electricity, sparking every chance it could. Dragonite was flying towards Lapras with the speed of a jet, preparing to unleash Thunder Punch with full force.

"Wow Dragonite's fast!" Bonnie said, with shock and worry clear in her voice.

Barry immediately covered his face with his hands, to afraid of what the outcome might be, "Oh man, I can't watch!"

"If Lapras doesn't do something...it won't be good." Brock said, trying to cover up how worried he was.

Dawn was clasping her hands together and watching with fear in her eyes, "Come on Ash, don't let Lapras down." Dawn whispered, hoping that somehow that Ash could hear her.

Ash clenched his fists, afraid of what will happen if he messed up this attack 'No, don't be afraid. I've got this' the raven haired trainer reassured himself. Ash looked at Lapras and pointed towards Dragonite, "Ok Lapras, use SURF!" Lapras created a giant wave of water and was once again riding on top of it. The dragon Pokèmon who was still flying towards Lapras, was now heading towards the giant wave; Thunder Punch still on its fist. Ash smiled 'I thought so...' the Kanto trainer thought, "Lapras, JUMP!"

"What is Ash planning?" Clemont questioned, rubbing his chin.

Lapras did as commanded and jumped off the Surf and went high into the air. Tobias raised his arm towards the water-ice type, "Follow it!" Dragonite nodded and flew upwards towards Lapras, with incredible speed.

Lapras was getting nervous at the vastly approaching dragon Pokèmon, "Don't worry Lapras, you've got this!" Ash cheered, calming the transport Pokèmon a bit. Dragonite was only ten metres away with Thunder Punch still on its fist. Seven metres, five metres, three metres; Dragonite was about to swing the Thunder Punch, "HYDRO PUMP!" Ash yelled. Lapras fired a torrent of water from its mouth, right at Dragonite. The dragon Pokèmon couldn't do anything as Hydro Pump blasted the dragon type to the ground, "YES! Great work Lapras." Ash praised, as the transport Pokèmon landed in front of its trainer. The raven haired trainer watched, as the Surf Lapras used earlier was now crashing into the still grounded Dragonite.

Barry blinked, at the Ash's move, "Woah, talk about overkill." not much could render Barry to such small words but this certainly did.

"But it was a great move nonetheless. If this doesn't take out Dragonite nothing will." Brock said, with a serious look.

"But what happens if it doesn't?" Serena questioned, worry obvious in her voice.

"Then Ash is done for." Paul answered.

Dawn surprisingly didn't yell at the Sinnoh trainer because she was thinking about something else 'If Dragonite does survive, then just how powerful are Tobias's other three Pokèmon?'.

Ash smiled victoriously; there was no way Dragonite could still be standing after that there was no chance. But a figure emerged from the dust that had gathered after Surf and was now dissipating "No way, there's no way in Arceus..." Ash kept shaking his head thinking this was a trick. But it wasn't.

Tobias smirked, as the Dragon Pokèmon revealed itself, still standing with not even a scratch, "There's a reason Dragonite beat two of Cynthia's Pokèmon," Tobias paused, for a second revelling in the shocked looks and gasps of awe, "It's UNSTOPPABLE!"

Ash growled, "We'll see about that, Lapras Ice Beam!" Lapras squealed, as it fired multiple light blue beams from its mouth at the dragon Pokèmon.

Tobias merely smiled amusingly, "Dodge it and use Ice Punch!" Dragonite's fist was then surrounded by an icy glow, as it flew past the Ice Beam and towards Lapras. The dragon Pokèmon's fist landed, freezing the water-ice type.

"Lapras get out of there!" Ash called to his frozen Pokèmon.

Tobias smiled and pointed toward Lapras, "Draco Meteor!" A sphere of bright orange energy formed inside of Dragonite's mouth and fired it into the sky. It then exploded and released multiple spheres of energy that rained down on the water-ice type, as dust flew everywhere. Once the dust cleared Lapras was not frozen, but the transport Pokèmon was instead on the ground with swirls for its eyes.

The referee raised his flag towards Tobias, "Lapras is unable to battle; Dragonite wins!" The crowd exploded in cheers once more, as Lapras' picture disappeared. Leaving Ash to only three Pokèmon while Tobias had four.

"Awww, Lapras lost." Bonnie said glumly.

"Yes, but it gave its best and because of Lapras Latias was taken out of the equation." Clemont said, trying to uplift his sister's spirits.

Brock nodded agreeing, "Lapras was strong but Dragonite was on a whole other level, but it gave its all and Ash got his confidence back because of what Lapras did." Paul actually didn't speak up, but with what happened with Dawn it was easy to see why.

"Well maybe it wasn't dat strong after all." Meowth said, awkwardly scratching his head.

Jessie rubbed her chin, "Yes it would seem so."

"At least, it put on a good show!" James said, praising the effort of the water-ice type.

The young trainer couldn't believe it, Lapras was down and definitely out. Ash thought for sure that the water-ice type would be able to handle Dragonite and he was wrong. The raven haired trainer brought out Lapras' Pokèball and returned it, "You were amazing Lapras, thanks and get a good rest." Ash said, looking at the Pokèball.

"Looks like your Lapras wasn't as strong as you believed," Tobias said, as Ash put back the Pokèball on his belt, "Dragonite isn't even in one of my best three Pokèmon, even if you do beat it my other Pokèmon will destroy yours."

Ash got another Pokèball from his belt and held it next to his hip, "Well I'll just have to beat it and see what happens." Ash smiled, "Charizard, I choose you!" the Pokèball opened up in the normal blue light and revealed the fire-flying type. Charizard landed on the ground, the impact echoing throughout the stadium. His roar pierced the air and sent shock waves of dust flying everywhere, as the screen flickered on and off before Charizard's picture appeared on Ash's side of the screen.

After blocking out most of the dust, Serena scanned Charizard with her Pokèdex, "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."

Clemont, after hearing the Pokèdex, looked closely at Charizard's flame tail and it looked like it was burning as hot as the sun, "Wow Charizard must be very powerful if its flame is that hot!"

"Charizard has been through a lot of tough battles, it even won a match against an Articuno." Brock revealed, smiling at how far the fire-flying type had come.

"No way! AN ARTICUNO!" Barry screamed, shocked.

"Ash told us about Charizard, he said he was one of the strongest Pokèmon he has and that Charizard was one of his oldest friends." Serena said, remembering that story.

Brock nodded, "Charizard and Ash have known each other since Kanto and they've been an unstoppable team." Brock smiled and looked at the fire-flying type, "One thing is for sure...Tobias has no idea what he's messing with."

"Oh my, whenever Charizard is around you can be sure the battle will be big." James said, remembering the fire-flying type.

Meowth shrugged, "Yeah sure, but dis guy isn't going to go down easy."

Charizard turned around and smiled at his trainer with an eager grin. Ash smiled back at his old friend, "You ready Charizard?" Charizard let out another roar in response and stared at the Dragonite, waiting for its trainer to call a move.

Tobias looked curiously at the flame Pokèmon, 'This Charizard is definitely very powerful, time to test how powerful' Tobias grinned, "Thunder Punch!" Dragonite's fist was now surrounded by yellow electricity once more and heading straight for Charizard.

"Charizard; Sky Attack!" Ash yelled. The fire-flying type huffed, and using his wings flew towards the vastly approaching Dragonite. Charizard's body then became surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it and flew into the dragon-type at top speed. Dragonite was brought to the ground, but quickly got back up with only sustaining a little bit of damage.

"You'll have to do more than that;" Tobias smirked, "Dragon Pulse!" the dragon Pokèmon fired a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at the fire-flying type. Charizard, who was still in the air after Sky Attack, looked at Ash and nodded. It was time.

Ash nodded back at his fire typed friend, "FLARE BLITZ!" Charizard's body became surrounded in fire with orange streaks of fire spiralling around it, as it charged at Dragonite. The fire-flying type zipped past the Dragon Pulse and collided with Dragonite. Charizard quickly flew back towards his trainer, letting the red sparks of the recoil surround him and make the flame Pokèmon growl in slight pain. Ash looked at Dragonite and saw that the dragon Pokèmon actually took damage, but not enough. It only had a few scuff marks and was smiling, edging Charizard on, "I've got to do more." Ash said in a small whisper, "FLAMETHROWER!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Tobias commanded. Dragonite fired a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Charizard, while the fire-flying type released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the dragon Pokèmon. The two attacks collided with the beams fighting for control, but it didn't look like either beam was moving.

Ash stared at the beam, thinking of what to do, 'I've got to find a way to take down Dragonite, but how?' the young trainer thought. An idea then struck Ash like Pikachu's Thunderbolt, "I've got it. Charizard fly up!" Charizard stopped spouting his Flamethrower and propelled himself into the sky. In turn, letting the Dragon Pulse hit the place the fire-flying type once was.

Tobias wondered what Ash was up to, but he knew it couldn't be good, "Dragonite, Draco Meteor!" A sphere of bright orange energy formed inside of Dragonite's mouth and fired it into the sky. It then exploded and released multiple spheres of energy that rained down.

"I knew it." Ash said, gazing at the sky, "Charizard remember what I taught you and SPIN!" the flame Pokèmon nodded and kept flying but much faster. One of the meteors was about to hit but Charizard saw this and knew what to do. The fire-flying type tucked in its wings and span right past the meteor. Charizard untucked its wings and continued flying, while pulling off a slight grin. Soon enough the rest of the meteors were about to hit the flame Pokèmon. But Charizard, using its new spinning technique, span past all of the meteors. Dodging, weaving, tucking and untucking were all used to avoid the Draco Meteor. Leaving everyone speechless, even Tobias was impressed.

Dawn was the most surprised, "He taught Charizard my spinning technique?" It was very weird considering the size of Charizard, but what was bugging her was how Ash taught it to the fire-flying type in such a small amount of time, "How did Ash do it in just a week?" It took the Kanto trainer ages to teach it to his Pokèmon in Sinnoh.

Brock rubbed his chin, before clicking his fingers in realisation, "Of course, Pikachu must have helped Charizard learn the move." Brock looked at Pikachu, who was cheering on his old Pokèmon partner, "Since Torterra is too large to spin and Ambipom wasn't available, Pikachu is the only one who could've helped."

"I just hope it works." Serena said, with a worried look.

Dawn smiled at Serena, "With Ash, it will, it always does."

"It didn't 'work' against Tobias last time, in fact nothing did." Paul reminded them, "It was pathetic." Dawn, who was only two seats away from Paul (with Barry in the middle) was about to pounce on him and rip him to shreds. Only to have Barry hold her back.

"Calm down Dawn, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Barry said, calmly for once.

Paul scoffed, "I did actually, seeing Ash fail like that would make any trainer be embarrassed." Dawn's eye were engulfed in flames, as the bluenette was now held back by Brock, Serena, Clemont and Barry.

Ash smiled, Charizard was in perfect position, right above Dragonite. But he still needed to bait the dragon Pokèmon into his trap, "Keep going Charizard, use Flamethrower!" the flame Pokèmon huffed and released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Dragonite.

Acting on instinct, Tobias called one move that would cost him, "Dodge and then use Thunder Punch!" Dragonite did as commanded and flew towards Charizard with its fist covered in electricity. The dragon Pokèmon dodged the Flamethrower and was moments away from nailing the fire typed starter.

But Ash had something different in mind "Grab the Thunder Punch!" in an instant Charizard caught the Thunder Punch, leaving Dragonite, Tobias and the crowd shocked (pun not intended). The young trainer gave Tobias a cocky grin, "Charizard!" the starter looked at his trainer, "SEISMIC TOSS!" Charizard swung Dragonite around in the air rapidly and in one last swing threw the dragon Pokèmon to the ground. The dragon Pokèmon slammed into the ground, creating a crater where Dragonite landed. Despite all the damage it took, Dragonite still managed to stand, slowly and painfully. The dragon Pokèmon was now grunting with pain, scuff marks all over its body and gritting it's teeth in pain.

Tobias knew he had to take Charizard down. Now, "Dragonite; use DRAGON PULSE!" Dragonite then fired a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Charizard.

Ash stared at Dragonite, "Let's finish this." the young trainer raised his hand towards the dragon Pokèmon, "FLARE BLITZ!" Charizard's body became surrounded in fire with orange streaks of fire spiralling around it, as it charged at Dragonite. The flame Pokèmon narrowly dodged the Dragon Pulse and collided head first against the dragon Pokèmon. Dust flew everywhere once more, but this time it felt like it was a tornado trying to sweep everyone away. Ash blocked out the dust with both of his arms, while Pikachu held onto his leg. Once the dust subsided the young trainer looked and saw Charizard standing inches away from Dragonite. Ash's eye widened with shock, 'It didn't work?!'

"How Dragonite still standing?!" Barry screamed in frustration, "TOBIAS IS GETTING A FINE!"

Clemont was also shocked aswell, "I don't know how any Pokèmon can still be up after that attack, even a legendary wouldn't be able to survive that amount of power."

Charizard then fell to his knees as the recoil from Flare Blitz kicked in, the red electricity circulated his body and with it bringing a lot of pain. But once the recoil had finished Charizard was fine, Ash sighed in relief. Dragonite suddenly started stumbling around until it fell, landing face first on the floor. The referee raised the flag towards Ash, "Dragonite is unable to battle; Charizard wins!" The crowd went berserk from cheers and claps, that it practically made everyone deaf. The screen darkened Dragonite's face, saying to all that the dragon Pokèmon wasn't unstoppable.

"Yes!" Serena cheered, "He did it!"

Barry sighed in relief, "Well its about time."

"This no time to celebrate," Brock cut in, looking very serious, "Tobias still has three Pokèmon left, Ash has the same amount yes, but two have already battled."

Clemont nodded, agreeing with the Pokèmon Doctor, "Yes, Ash will be battling at a disadvantage."

"Its time to see if he can handle being pressured like this." Paul said simply, not trying to set off Dawn again.

Clemont looked at the Sinnoh trainer with a curious look, "So I'm guessing Charizard wasn't the Pokèmon you predicted?"

"No, he wasn't" Paul said, staring at the battlefield.

"Phew, dat was intense!" Meowth shouted, in an excited matter.

Jessie began eye balling Meowth with a dirty look, "Whose side are you on anyway?!"

"Please no fighting, not today." James said, trying to defuse the situation.

Ash smiled at his old friend, "Great work Charizard, you were great!" Charizard smiled back and nodded, giving a, 'was there any doubt' look.

Tobias returned the fainted dragon type and looked at Ash, "I can see why Charizard is your strongest Pokèmon." Tobias reached into his cloak and got another Pokèball out, "But I've got the advantage, not even Charizard can stop that and I WILL win."

Ash smiled, ready for the challenge, "Bring it!"

"Gladly; GO TYRANITAR!" Tobias threw the Pokèball onto the field, releasing the armor Pokèmon in the normal blue light. Its feet hit the floor, shock waves echoed through the battlefield. Tyranitar's face appeared on the screen, looking almost as menacing as the real thing.

"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Pupitar. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand." Serena's Pokèdex explained.

Ash was staring at the Tyranitar, it looked like it was growling at Charizard. Tyranitar's eyes landed on Ash and it's face suddenly weakened. The young trainer wondered why the Tyranitar was looking at Ash with a sad look. But it didn't matter he needed to stay focused, "Charizard; Sky Attack!" the flame Pokèmon's body then became surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it and flew towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, grab Charizard!" Tobias yelled. Tyranitar waited until the fire-flying type was inches away and then grabbed Charizard by the shoulders. Stopping the flame Pokèmon, who was still using Sky Attack, "Now Tyranitar; use Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar formed a purple orb in its mouth and fired a purple beam at Charizard. Unable to move while in the Armor Pokèmon's grip, Charizard was then brought to the ground by the Hyper Beam.

Charizard slowly got himself up, gritting his teeth in pain, "Charizard, are you alright?" Ash asked, worryingly. Charizard smiled at his trainer but fell onto his knee, the fire-flying type was in trouble. That Tyranitar was no pushover, if one Hyper Beam can bring Charizard that amount of damage then imagine another one. Ash brought out Charizard's Pokèball, "Charizard, return!" the flame Pokèmon was then transported back into the Pokèball. The young trainer stared at the ball like capsule, "You were awesome Charizard, thanks and I promise what you did won't go to waste."

"Well I didn't see that coming." Jessie admitted.

"Yeah, you don't see anything comin." Meowth mumbled.

Jessie glared at Meowth, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothin." Meowth nervously sweat dropped

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, pointing to himself. The yellow mouse wanted to go back in the match and

take down Tyranitar.

"Sorry Pikachu, but electric type moves aren't really effective against Tyranitar." Ash reminded his yellow friend.

"Pikachu." Pikachu sighed, remembering the typing disadvantage.

"If Ash isn't sending in Pikachu, then which one is he sending in?" Bonnie asked. No one had the answer because no one knew, but Paul still had a feeling about who it was.

Ash put Charizard's Pokèball back on his belt and got his last one out and held it at his side. Tobias smiled cockily at the young trainer, "Well Ash, you're sending in you're last fresh Pokèmon, if you do this there's no going back."

Ash smiled, "He's never let me down before and he won't let me down now." the Kanto trainer threw the Pokèball towards the battlefield, "I choose you; INFERNAPE!"

Everyone gasped, except Paul, "I knew it." he said.

Infernape appeared from the blue light, just as his face appeared on the screen, "INFERNAAAAAPE!" the fire-fighting type shouted.

"YES! Infernape is da house!" Meowth yelled, excited to the Sinnoh starter.

"Go get him Infernape!" James cheered

"You ready Infernape?" Ash asked his the Sinnoh starter. Infernape grinned and gave his trainer the thumbs up, "Then lets do this; MACH PUNCH!"

Infernape's fist turned to white as he took off like a rocket towards Tyranitar, "INFERRRRRR-NAPE!" Infernape cried, as he slammed his fist into Tyranitar. Sending the dark-rock type skidding back, the pain obvious on its face.

Ash knew he had to stay on the offence, "Don't let up Infernape; USE DIG!" Infernape jumped and began digging his way underground. Infernape appeared from the ground and gave an uppercut to Tyranitar, making the armor Pokèmon stumble back.

"Tyranitar use Harden!" Tobias called. Tyranitar tensed up, its body flashed white and shined.

That's when it hit Ash, there was a reason that Tyranitar seemed familiar and the reason why it looked sad when it saw the young trainer, "Larvitar?" Tyranitar looked directly at Ash, smiled and nodded.

"Ash had a Larvitar?!" Barry screamed, shocked and excited.

Brock nodded, "Larvitar wasn't Ash's Pokèmon technically since he never caught it, Larvitar hatched from a egg and we helped it find its Mother."

"Then how did Tobias get it?" Serena asked.

Brock rubbed his chin, "That's something not even I know."

Dawn clasped her hands together, "I just hope Ash will be ok battling his old Pokèmon."

The Kanto trainer clenched his fists in anger, "How did you get that Tyranitar?!" Ash wanted answers and you can bet that he was going to them.

"I found it when I was training Johto, it was only a Larvitar back then," Tobias begun, "I won the respect of the mother and she let me catch Larvitar and the rest you can guess." Tobias then smirked, "But I never expected that you raised it, that was just a bonus."

Ash was angry, he wanted to do nothing more than destroy Tobias for taking Larvitar away from its family and him, "You don't deserve Tyranitar! FLAMETHROWER!" Infernape released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Tyranitar.

"You didn't decide Ash, the mother did." Tobias corrected him, "Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar opened its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside the mouth. The armor Pokèmon then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the Flamethrower. The two attacks collided and exploded on impact, resulting in a draw.

The raven haired trainer clenched his fists, "Well it was a bad decision!" Ash pointed at Tyranitar, "MACH PUNCH, GO!"

Infernape's fist turned to white as he bolted towards Tyranitar, "INFERRRRRR-NAPE!" Infernape cried, as he swung his fist at Tyranitar.

Tobias smiled, "And you leaving Larvitar wasn't? Foul Play!" Tyranitar grabbed Infernape's Mach Punch and tossed the fire-fighting type into the ground with full force. Tobias took the opportunity while Infernape was grounded, "Finish this Tyranitar; Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar formed a purple orb in its mouth and was about to fire the beam at Infernape, who was struggling to even get up.

"Tyranitar don't!" Ash yelled. Tyranitar looked at Ash's face and saw sadness, fear and anger all bound to one emotion. The armor Pokèmon then began to remember something that Ash said to it, a long time ago "I'm really lucky to have a great friend like you, Larvitar." It was at that moment Tyranitar realised that he couldn't destroy the Pokèmon of the person who raised it from an egg and helped it get back to its mother. It stopped powering up the Hyper Beam and smiled at Ash.

Ash smiled back realising what it was doing, "Thank you, now how about we finish this battle?" Tyranitar nodded and Tobias smiled.

'It seems I underestimated the friendship those two still have' Tobias said in his head, "Of course." Infernape jumped back up and smiled, he was ready to finish the battle as well, "Tyranitar; Dark Pulse!"

"Infernape; Flare Blitz!" Ash called. Infernape's body became surrounded in fire with orange streaks of fire spiralling around it, as it charged at Tyranitar. While the armor Pokèmon opened its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside the mouth. Tyranitar then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the Flare Blitz. There was only one question left, who would win?

* * *

 **I know Tyranitar can't learn harden but I thought it'd be a great way to get Ash's memory jogging and its not the first time a Pokèmon learnt a move that it shouldn't have. But I'd like to say thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews I've been getting, its amazing. And sorry for not posting this sooner but I've been busy with school and work which I've just started so sorry about that. But I will post another chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Gamer 100 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Three down, Three to go

**Pokémon: Three down, Three to go**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon all rights go to Nintendo.**

 **Ash and Tobias's battle intensifies as both are giving their all. Both trainers have three Pokémon left, but Tobias's haven't all battled yet and Ash's have. Tobias has the advantage, will Ash be able to overcome the odds and win, or will the odds over come HIM. No one knows but right now it's anyone's game, but whoever wins the next battle could gain the upperhand.**

* * *

"INFER-NAPE!" Infernape shouted, charging at Tyranitar's Dark Pulse while still using Flare Blitz. Dark Pulse hit Flare Blitz with a lot of force, stopping Flare Blitz's movement. The two attacks were at a standstill, neither gaining any ground. Tyranitar was still firing the Dark Pulse and it didn't look like it was going to stop. Infernape was keeping the Flare Blitz steady, not giving up.

Ash knew he had to do something and he did, "Infernape use Flamethrower to boost Flare Blitz!" Infernape complied and released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Flare Blitz, while still inside. The Flamethrower empowered Flare Blitz and instead of orange flames, they became blue.

Flare Blitz was slowly getting through the Dark Pulse, but the Sinnoh starter wasn't going to give up, "INER-NAAAAAAPE!" Infernape shouted, his voice filled with determination. Flare Blitz went through Dark Pulse like a bolt of lightning. Tyranitar couldn't do anything as Flare Blitz collided with the Armor Pokémon. Dust flew across the field; the force of the Flamethrower Flare Blitz was tremendous. The dust soon cleared, revealing both Pokémon were still standing and it looked like Infernape already took the recoil damage.

Brock looked at the battlefield, surprised at the result, "I was sure that at least one of them would go down."

"It certainly looked like it." Clemont agreed.

"Infernape is so cool!" Meowth cried.

James nodded, "He's making that Tyranitar look like a tool!"

"The battle continues." Tobias smiled, "Use Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar formed a purple orb in its mouth and fired a purple beam at the fire starter.

"USE DIG!" Infernape jumped into the ground and started digging his way towards Tyranitar, narrowly avoiding the Hyper Beam. In an instant the Sinnoh starter appeared from the ground below the dark-rock type and gave Tyranitar a swift uppercut. The Armor Pokémon stumbled back, which gave Ash an opportunity to strike, "INFERNAPE, MACH PUNCH NOW!"

"INFER-NAPE!" The fire type starter's fist turned white as he charged at Tyranitar.

Tobias was impressed by the speed of Infernape but that would not help Ash's situation, "Foul Play! Finish it!" Tyranitar tried to grab the Sinnoh Pokémon but Infernape was ready this time. The fire type jumped over the reaching arms of Tyranitar and gave a sly smirk. Infernape then slammed his fist into Tyranitar's face, sending the dark-rock type onto the floor with a crash.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Barry yelled.

Brock nodded, agreeing, "Infernape learned from last time that he couldn't pull of the move if he just went for it." Brock then frowned, "I just hope Ash doesn't get too confident, if he looses it again it could be bad."

Dawn was dwelling on that, What if Ash does lose his confidence, what then?' suddenly an idea hit Dawn she got up from her seat and left the row.

Paul gave the coordinator a questionable look, "Where are YOU going?"

Dawn looked at Paul and smiled, "I'm going to make sure Ash doesn't lose his momentum!" and with that Dawn ran out towards the exit of the stadium.

Ash thought that was the end of it, but Tyranitar got back up. The Armor Pokémon smiled at the Kanto trainer with a humorous grin, 'You never did give up, did you. I'm proud of you, Larvitar' Ash thought smiling, "Infernape, time to finish this!"

Infernape nodded and smiled, "Fernape."

"USE DIG!" The fire starter jumped into the ground and started digging, but not towards Tyranitar. It was tough but Ash called the next attack, one which will change the entire battle, "FLARE BLITZ!" suddenly the entire field to heated up and exploded, with Tyranitar roaring in pain as the fire surrounded it. The underground Flare Blitz almost reached up towards the clouds, before disappearing in a veil of steam. Soon enough the steam disappeared and Infernape leapt out from the ground. Tyranitar looked at Infernape and gave a nod, showing the fire and fighting type respect. Tyranitar then looked at Ash and smirked, before collapsing onto the ground and replacing its normal eyes for swirls.

The referee raised his flag towards the raven haired trainer, "Tyranitar is unable to battle, Infernape wins!" Once more the crowd erupted into cheers; it seemed the cheers got louder every time a Pokémon went down.

"Great work, Ash!" Serena yelled, clapping.

"Now Tobias only has two Pokémon left." Bonnie added.

Paul looked at Tobias, "But what are they?"

Jessie smiled, "Infernape really knows how to battle."

"He knows how to dazzle the crowd." James said looking around.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief and realised something, 'I'm in the lead.' He hadn't been in the lead since Sceptile was taken out by Latias. The Kanto trainer smiled to himself and watched as Tobias returned Tyranitar to its Pokéball.

Tobias returned Tyranitar's Pokéball to his cloak and brought out another, "Well done Ash, you've definitely proved yourself as a worthy opponent." The cloaked trainer then broke a smile, "But you're only delaying the inevitable." Tobias held the Pokéball up near his face, "I will win, you will fail and nothing can stop that."

"You're wrong." Ash retorted, earning a confused glance from Tobias, "I WILL win, YOU will fail and nothing can stop that. Not Darkrai, not Tyranitar and not YOU."

Tobias gave a mere chuckle, 'He doesn't give up, does he' the cloaked trainer threw the Pokéball out onto the battlefield. Darkrai emerged in all of its glory, only glancing at Infernape with curious eyes.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them." Serena's Pokédex explained.

Bonnie hid behind her hands, "Darkrai's really scary!"

"I don't think you're as scared as Ash right now." Paul retorted. Everyone looked to see that Ash had frozen up.

"What's wrong with him?" Serena asked.

Ash couldn't move all he could see was all his Pokémon getting destroyed by Darkrai, Torkoal, Heracross and Gible, 'There's no way I can beat it, if it took out three before then it will take out my last three and I'll lose.'

"Someone's go to snap him out of it, otherwise the match will be over." Brock said, fear in his voice.

"I think I can do that." Everyone looked to see Dawn wearing her cheerleader outfit, she looked towards Ash and began moving both her pom-poms up and down, "Come on, Ash! You can do it! Fight, fight, fight, win!"

Ash looked and saw Dawn in her cheerleader outfit and cheering him, 'She still thinks I can win? yeah she's right I can do this!' Ash smiled, "Give us your best shot."

Tobias nodded and rose his hand towards Infernape, "Darkrai, HYPER BEAM!" The dark type formed a purple orb in its hands and fired a purple beam at the fire starter.

"INFERNAPE, DIG!" Ash yelled. Infernape was about to jump into the ground but the Hyper Beam got there first. The attack slammed into the Sinnoh Pokémon, sending him flying into the stone wall behind Ash. Infernape was now grunting in serious pain, plastered to the wall. The Kanto trainer looked worryingly at his Pokémon, "Infernape, are you all right?!"

Infernape slowly removed his arms from the wall, using his hands to push off the wall and land right next to Ash. The fire and fighting type smiled weakly and gave the thumbs up, "Fer-nape."

Ash still wasn't convinced but Infernape was more than capable to take down Darkrai and the Sinnoh starter still had the type advantage, "Okay then, FLAMETHROWER!" Infernape released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Darkrai.

"Dodge it!" Tobias called. Darkrai did as commanded and dodged the Flamethrower, "Now use Dark Pulse!" Darkrai fired a beam of black and purple circles at the fire and fighting type.

Ash clenched his fist in front of his face, "Use Mach Punch to block it!"

"INFER-" The fire type starter's fist turned white as he charged at the Dark Pulse, "NAPE!" Infernape's fist collided with the Dark Pulse sending shock waves and dust around the arena. Once it subsided Infernape was standing, smiling at Darkrai with a cocky smile.

"Great work, Infernape!' The Kanto trainer praised, "Use Mach Punch!" The Sinnoh starter bolted towards the Legendary Pokémon with speed that could match Pikachu's Quick Attack. Infernape began punching Darkrai rapidly, not stopping at all. Ash had seen that move many times now, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Woah, I've never seen Infernape do that before!" Barry exclaimed.

Paul looked at Barry, "Infernape learned Close Combat, he must've known how important this match so with that new drive he learned a new move."

"AWESOME!" Barry yelled.

"Come on Ash, keep going!" Dawn cheered.

"FER! FER! FER!" Infernape said, still punching.

"Okay Infernape finish it NOW!" Ash cried.

The fire and fighting type smiled, "FER-NAPE!" Infernape kneed the dark type in its stomach sending Darkrai back next to its master.

"Great work Infernape, you learned Close Combat!" The Sinnoh starter smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's keeps going. DIG NOW!" Infernape jumped into the ground and started digging towards Darkrai. In an instant the Sinnoh starter appeared from the ground below the dark type and gave Darkrai a swift uppercut. Darkrai was pushed back, but he wasn't down yet, "Close Combat!"

Infernape charged at Darkrai preparing to unleash a barrage of attacks, "Dark Void!" Tobias called. That's when Ash realised his mistake. Darkrai summoned a black orb and threw it at Infernape. It surrounded the Sinnoh starter and forced him asleep. The orb disappeared and Infernape landed face first on the ground, snoring and with no sign of waking up.

"Oh, no!" Serena cried.

Clemont was looking very closely at Infernape, "Ash better do something otherwise this won't end well."

"INFERNAPE, NO!" Ash cried. The raven haired trainer had to do something but one wrong move and Ash could lose. So there was only one alternative, "Infernape, return!" Ash said, returning the now asleep Sinnoh Pokémon into the Pokéball. The Kanto looked at the Pokéball, "Thanks Infernape, get a good rest."

"Oh come on! Infernape was wuppin butt!" Meowth yelled.

James nodded, "Yes, but being asleep makes him a little stuck."

"That sucks." Jessie said, agreeing with her cohorts.

"Infernape is strong but now it's asleep, rendering him useless." Tobias said giving another monologue, "Whose next? Your best friend and starter, or your most powerful Pokémon?"

Ash smiled, looking at Pikachu, "Do you trust me, buddy?"

Pikachu looked at his partner, smiled and nodded, "Pika-Chu."

"Then you know what I'm about to do, don't you?" The Kanto trainer questioned his starter.

Pikachu nodded in response still smiling, "Chu."

Ash continued smiling "And you're okay with it?"

"Pika." Pikachu said, understanding.

Ash nodded as he brought out Charizard's Pokéball and threw it, "Okay, Charizard you're up again!" the Pokéball opened up in the normal blinding light and revealed the fire-flying type. Charizard landed on the ground, the impact echoing throughout the stadium. His roar pierced the air, sending shock waves everywhere. The fire-flying type had a few scuff marks and bruises but thanks to Infernape he managed to rest up a little.

Brock squinted his eyes, "Charizard has taken some damage but I think its still anyone's battle."

"We'll just have to see if the damage will be a factor." Clemont added.

Tobias wasn't going to give Ash a chance to attack, "Now Darkrai, use Dark Pulse!" Darkrai complied and fired a beam of black and purple circles at the flame Pokémon.

"Dodge it, quick!" The raven haired trainer called. Charizard flew up in the air, dodging the Dark Pulse, "Flamethrower, NOW!" The flame Pokémon released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Darkrai, while still in the air.

Tobias smirked, "Dodge it, and then use Hyper Beam!" Darkrai quickly moved out of the way of the Flamethrower and formed a purple orb in its hands and fired a purple beam at Charizard.

"Dodge it, Charizard!" Ash yelled. The fire-flying type did as commanded and flew away from the oncoming beam. The Kanto trainer was starting to get frustrated, 'We just keep dodging attacks, someone needs to land a hit.' An idea struck Ash, "Use Sky Attack!" Charizard's body then became surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it, flying towards the dark legendary.

"Now, DARK VOID!" Tobias cried. Darkrai summoned a black orb and threw it at the fire-flying type.

"Not this time," Ash said, "SPIN, NOW!" The fire-flying type huffed and started spinning while still using Sky Attack. The momentum of the spinning Sky Attack went straight through Dark Void, leaving everyone shocked.

"WHAT?!" Tobias shouted. Charizard slammed into the legendary with full force, sending Darkrai flying onto the ground.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Barry yelled.

"Keep going Ash, fight, fight, win!" Dawn cheered.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Do they have an off button?" He mumbled.

"Finish it Charizard, with FLAMETHROWER!" Ash yelled. The flame Pokémon released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Darkrai, still in the air from Sky Attack.

Tobias actually looked scared, "Darkrai get moving, NOW!" Darkrai immediately got up and dodged Flamethrower. Tobias regained his composure and smiled, "Good work, Darkrai."

The Kanto trainer clenched his fist frustration, 'No matter what I do Darkrai keeps getting back up, I need power and speed but Infernape's asleep and I can't risk Pikachu.' Ash pulled his gloves back, "Charizard, get close to Darkrai!" The fire starter huffed and flew towards the legendary.

Tobias knew what Ash was going to do, "Don't let him get close, Hyper Beam!" Darkrai formed a purple orb in its hands and fired a purple beam at Charizard.

"Dodge it!" The fire-flying type huffed and span out of the way of the Hyper Beam. Ash and Charizard smiled almost in sync, "SEISMIC TOSS, NOW!" Charizard grabbed Darkrai and flew straight up into the air.

Tobias had to find a way for Darkrai to get out, "USE DARK VOID!"

"THROW IT NOW!" Ash yelled. The fire-flying type did as commanded and swung the legendary to the ground. Charizard didn't even realise that he was up that high in the air until it was too late. Darkrai still managed to throw Dark Void at the flame Pokémon, the orb surrounded Charizard and within a second he was asleep. Charizard was now falling towards the ground with Darkrai also heading to the ground from Seismic Toss.

"CHARIZARD WAKE UP!" Ash yelled. But it was no use the fire-flying type was still falling, asleep as a rock.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu shouted, desperately trying to get his friend's attention.

Brock watched Charizard keep falling, "If Charizard doesn't wake up, this will be over!"

Ash started to get angry, "CHARIZARD, YOU'VE DONE TOO MUCH TO GO DOWN LIKE THIS!" The flame Pokémon took down Dragonite, weakened Tyranitar and went toe to toe with Darkrai, "YOU'VE ALWAYS PULLED THROUGH, SO I'M TELLING YOU..." The Kanto trainer stopped for a moment and stared at Charizard, "WAKE UP!" Darkrai landed on the ground, with a loud thud and creating a huge dust cloud. Ash's words must've gotten through because Charizard's eyes shot open. The Kanto starter then opened his wings and flew up, right before hitting the ground.

Everyone looked to the giant crater Darkrai landed in and saw that the legendary had swirls for its eyes, "Darkrai is unable to battle, Charizard wins." The referee announced, pointing his flag towards Ash. The crowd was silent; many believed that Darkrai would win. Darkrai's picture on the screen turned black, everyone still silent.

But after a few more seconds the crowd exploded in cheers and began chanting "Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash!" Everyone was joining in, Brock, Dawn, Clemont, everyone except Paul.

A huge smile appeared on Ash's face, as Charizard landed in front of his trainer, "You did it, you beat Darkrai!" The fire-flying type smiled and gave a, 'was there any doubt' look.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, pumping his fist. Charizard smiled at the electric mouse and nodded.

"You ready for his last Pokémon?" The raven haired trainer asked. Charizard smirked and roared a roar so loud that it could've been heard in Kanto. Ash smiled, "Then let's do it."

Tobias finally put back Darkrai's Pokéball and brought out his last one, "I must say, I'm very impressed." Tobias said smiling, "You've gotten me down to my last Pokémon, you should be proud." The Kanto trainer nodded, "But this is my strongest Pokémon and I didn't even use it against Cynthia." everyone gasped.

Barry had his mouth wide open, "Oh come on!"

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned.

Tobias smiled, "This is my starter Pokémon." No one had ever seen Tobias's starter, this was big, "The reason I didn't use it against Cynthia was because I knew it would win easily and I wanted a challenge."

Paul scoffed, "Well that's convenient."

Ash glared, "Then why use it against me?"

"Because, I know you Ash," Tobias began, "If I gave you the option to face me at my strongest I know you would've said yes." Tobias chuckled, "Even if you knew how strong it was."

There was a silence back in the stands, "He's not wrong." Bonnie shrugged.

He was right and Ash knew it, "You're right Tobias, I would've said yes and I still would." Ash looked ]at the crowd and looked at Dawn, "But there's one thing you're wrong about." Tobias raised his brow, as Ash looked at him, "I WON'T LOOSE!" Ash screamed, "Today I get payback, today I win for my friends, today I get REDEMPTION!"

"Then come and get it." Tobias retorted, "GO...BLASTOISE!" Everyone gasped as Blastoise appeared from the Pokéball. Tobias smirked, "I forgot to mention I'm not actually from Sinnoh, I moved there just after I got my Squirtle." Tobias looked at Blastoise, "Of course I didn't go for any badges straight away I trained and trained, until I was strong enough to catch Darkrai. When I did that I then went to Hoenn and caught Latios and Latias. Then I went to Johto and caught Tyranitar and finally to Kanto where I caught Dragonite. By the time I was done you were starting your Sinnoh journey and then of course I got all the badges and you know the rest."

"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's heavy body weight can make opponents unable to battle. It retreats into its shell when necessary." Serena's Pokédex revealed.

"Come on Ash, you can do it!" Dawn cheered.

It was all so much to take in, but it made sense after travelling so much he just got so strong that no one except Cynthia could beat him, "Charizard." The fire-flying looked at his trainer and friend, "Don't hold back." Charizard smiled and roared at Blastoise.

"Blastoise..." Tobias began.

"Charizard..." Ash began.

"Rapid Spin!"

"Sky Attack!" Blastoise put all its body parts into its shell; it began spinning and heading towards Charizard. The Kanto starter's body then became surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it, flying towards the water type. The two collided with a huge explosion that forced Ash back a little. Once it cleared they were both standing, eyes locked, growling at each other.

"Now Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" Tobias called. Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and fired two giant balls of water.

Ash knew if it hit, there would be no coming back, "Dodge it!" Charizard flew up in the air, dodging Hydro Cannon. Blastoise couldn't move.

Ash smiled, 'Blastoise won't be moving for just enough time for me to pull off a move.' The raven haired trainer pointed towards the water type, "Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew towards Blastoise and lifted the water starter up into the air. Ash looked at Blastoise; it wasn't struggling, "KEEP GOING!"

Tobias smiled, "Good acting Blastoise!" The Kanto trainer froze, realising the water type had been able to move for a while now, "Ice Punch!"

"Charizard throw it now!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. Blastoise's fist had turned into a light blue colour and was surrounded in ice. The water type slammed the Ice Punch on Charizard's face, the fire-flying type still holding on to Blastoise. Charizard was sent flying down to the ground, letting go of the water type in the process.

But Tobias wasn't going to let up, "Rapid Spin!" Blastoise put all its body parts into its shell; it began spinning and heading towards the fire-flying type.

"Charizard get out of there!" Ash cried. He was too late, Blastoise's Rapid Spin slammed against the already falling Charizard. The fire-flying type was now falling at a much faster rate, Charizard landed with a massive explosion of dust surrounding the battlefield, "NO!" The raven haired trainer was frantically searching the dust filled arena for the flame Pokémon. Suddenly a flame could be seen in the dust and within a second of that, a roar could be heard. The dust began clearing, revealing that Charizard was pushing back the dust with his wings. But the fire-flying type also had scuff marks and tons of bruises.

"Come on Charizard, keep fighting!" Dawn cheered

Tobias was shocked but quickly pulled of a smirk, while Blastoise landed in front of him with a thud, "Charizard doesn't go down easy, but it can't hold out forever."

Ash smiled, "Then you obviously don't know who you're messing with, are you ready Charizard?" Charizard smiled and nodded, "Alright, then use FLAMETHROWER!" The flame Pokémon released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Blastoise.

"Aqua Jet!" Tobias called. The water type formed a veil of water around itself and charged at Charizard. Aqua Jet went straight through the Flamethrower and slammed into the fire-flying type. Charizard fell to the ground stomach first, while Blastoise's Aqua Jet had disappeared and the water type was now standing in front of its trainer.

The flame Pokémon was struggling to get up, "Come on Charizard, GET UP!" Ash shouted. Charizard finally stood up and growled at Blastoise. Ash knew one more hit would take down his Kanto powerhouse, so it was time to go all out, "FLARE BLITZ, FULL POWER!" Charizard's body became surrounded in fire with orange streaks of fire spiralling around it, as it charged at Blastoise. The raven haired trainer smiled, "NOW FLAMETHROWER!" The flame Pokémon released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Flare Blitz, still inside it. The Flare Blitz was now as big as a Tyranitar.

"HYDRO CANNON!" Tobias called. Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and fired two giant balls of water at Charizard. Hydro Cannon evaporated almost instantly upon impact of the Flamethrower powered Flare Blitz. It collided with the water type starter and created a huge explosion.

The dust cleared and it revealed both Kanto starters inches away from each other and were grunting in pain. But Charizard was then surrounded by recoil damage and fell on one knee; the fire-flying type looked at Ash and roared in an apologetic way. Charizard then collapsed onto the ground, with swirls for eyes, "CHARIZARD!" Ash screamed in horror.

"Charizard is unable to battle; Blastoise wins." The referee announced, raising his flag towards Tobias. The crowd exploded in cheers again, as Charizard's picture turned black.

Serena lowered her head, "Charizard lost."

"He tried as hard as he could." Bonnie said, trying to uplift Serena.

Dawn looked closely at Ash, "Come on Ash, you've got this!"

Ash returned the fire-flying type and looked at the Pokéball, "Charizard you were awesome, get some rest." The Kanto trainer put the Pokéball back onto his belt.

Tobias smiled, "I must commend your Charizard's power, it dealt a good amount of damage...but not enough."

Ash gritted his teeth and brought out another Pokéball, "INFERNAPE, I CHOOSE YOU!" The raven haired trainer cried, throwing the Pokéball. It opened and Infernape was still asleep, raising the question.

"Is Infernape going to wake up, Clemont?" Bonnie asked her older brother.

"I don't know but it could be bad if he doesn't." Clemont answered.

Paul carefully watched his former Pokémon, "You better wake up." Paul mumbled.

Tobias chuckled, "Blastoise, rapid spin." Blastoise put all its body parts into its shell; it began spinning and heading towards Infernape.

"COME ON INFERNAPE, WAKE UP!" Ash yelled, "You've never given up, you've always give one hundred percent with everything, so don't stop now!" Infernape wasn't moving, "PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Infernape's eyes bolted open, as the fire-fighting type jumped back on his feet, "Great job Infernape, now use DIG!" The fire starter jumped into the ground and started digging. Blastoise stopped Rapid Spin and carefully examined the ground, waiting for the Sinnoh starter. Infernape leaped from the ground and gave the Water type a swift uppercut.

"YES, Infernape's back!" Meowth cheered.

James smiled, "Now give Blastoise the sack!"

"Ice Punch now!" Tobias called. Blastoise's fist turned into a light blue colour and was now surrounded in ice. It slammed its fist into Infernape, making the fire-fighting type skid backwards towards Ash.

The Kanto trainer looked at Infernape; he seemed to be pretty tired and had a few scuff marks, "I've got to finish this, CLOSE COMBAT!" Infernape charged at Blastoise and unleashed a barrage of punches on the water type.

"Block it out Blastoise with Rapid Spin!" Tobias called out. Blastoise put all its body parts into its shell; it began spinning, the shell blocking all the punches. Rapid Spin collided with fire-fighting type, sending Infernape to the floor with a crash.

"Infernape, are you alright?" Ash asked the Sinnoh powerhouse. Infernape slowly got up, wobbling a bit, but still managing to smile and nod to his trainer. The raven haired trainer couldn't help but smile at Infernape's will to win, "Alright then, use Flamethrower!"

"Wait, what's Ash doing? He knows that won't work!" Barry questioned.

Tobias cocked a brow at Ash's move, but the young trainer gave Tobias a chance he couldn't refuse, "Use Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and fired two giant balls of water. Hydro Cannon propelled past Flamethrower, extinguishing it and hitting Infernape. The fire-fighting type was propelled past Ash and landed on the ground.

The referee raised his flags towards Tobias, "Infernape is unable to battle, Blastoise wins." The crowd erupted into cheers, as Infernape's picture turned black on the screen.

Dawn looked down, "Poor Infernape."

Paul scoffed, "Pathetic."

Brock smiled, "Maybe not." Everyone looked over to Infernape and gasped.

Infernape slowly got up and looked at Tobias with now glowing red eyes, he smiled wickedly and jumped back on the field. The fire-fighting types continued smiling and let the flame on his head spike up and explode into the sky, "FERRRRRRRRRRR-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

Ash smiled, "I knew it would work!"

Serena had her eyes wide open, "What's wrong with Infernape?"

Dawn smiled, "Nothing's wrong, its Blaze."

"Blaze is Infernape's ability, if it takes too much damage Blaze will kick in and boost his fire type attacks." Brock explained.

Clemont looked at Infernape puzzled, "That doesn't look like any Blaze I've seen."

"Its a more powerful Blaze, it was so powerful that Infernape couldn't control it until he evolved into his final form." Paul explained while everyone looked at him weirdly, "I may not be his trainer but I still know the facts."

"Oh boy, when Blaze gets going its always a great battle!" James said, rubbing his hands together in delight.

Meowth nodded, "Yup, this should be great!"

The referee looked dumbstruck but raised his flag upwards, "Infernape is still able to battle, the match will resume!" The crowd roared in excitement as Infernape's picture turned back to colour.

"You ready Infernape?" Ash asked. Infernape nodded, "Then use CLOSE COMBAT!" Infernape charged at Blastoise with incredible speed. The fire-fighting type released a barrage of attacks but this time with more power and aggression.

"FER! FER! FER!" Infernape released a final punch on Blastoise's head, "FER-NAPE!" It sent the water type flying back onto the ground.

'Infernape's power is overwhelming, I need to finish this.' Tobias thought, "Blastoise get up and use Aqua Jet!" Blastoise quickly got up and formed a veil of water around itself and charged at Infernape.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Ash yelled. Infernape's body became surrounded in blue fire , as it charged at Blastoise. The two Pokémon collided in a huge explosion. It sent dust everywhere, rocks were flying at Ash and cutting his Sinnoh attire. Pikachu hid behind Ash's leg holding on tight. Soon enough the dust cleared with everyone looking at Blastoise and Infernape. The fire-fighting type still in Blaze mode, but heavily bruised. The same with water type, he was heavily damaged as well.

Infernape collapsed onto his knees, unable to stand. Tobias took this opportunity to strike, "Finish it Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and prepared to fire.

Fear ran through Ash's veins, that shot will take Infernape out and it might do more than that, "INFERNAPE, NO!" Without even thinking the raven haired ran out onto the field, sprinting towards the fire-fighting type.

"What's the twerp doing?" James questioned.

"Who cares Infernape's about to be pulverised!" Jessie cried.

Dawn suddenly felt fear rush through her body, "ASH, NO!"

"Now, FIRE!" Tobias yelled, not noticing that his opponent was running towards him.

Blastoise fired the Hydro Cannon, but Ash stood in front of Infernape and held his arms out, everyone was shocked and horrified. Tobias had the same feeling of shock and horror, as he couldn't do anything to call off the attack. The Hydro Cannon collided, dust went up in the air everyone worried for Ash. Dawn bolted towards the stairs, Brock calling out after her. The Sinnoh coordinator sprinted down the stairs and onto the field, the dust covering her field of vision. She kept running desperately looking for Ash, Dawn tripped over and fell to the floor. She looked back at what she tripped on and saw, "Ash!" Dawn cried. The coordinator quickly got up and knelt down to his stiff body.

Suddenly another voice could be heard, "PIKA!" Pikachu came sprinting towards on all fours and finally trying to shake him awake. Infernape was limping over with a guilty look and looked down, trying not to burst down in tears.

Dawn put her hands over Ash's chest trying to find his heart beat, but there was none. Fear struck the coordinator, she put her hands over his chest and began pushing, "Come on Ash, don't you dare leave us."

Pikachu desperately tried shaking his trainer's leg, "Pika-Pika!"

Dawn kept pushing on his chest still feeling no heart beat. Tears slowly trickled down her face as she kept pushing Ash's chest. Pikachu began crying as well, not wanting this to be reality. Dawn then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Brock trying his best to hold in everything he felt, "Dawn, I'm sorry."

"NO, NO!" Dawn cried, "He can't do this, Ash can't leave me!" Dawn slammed both fists onto his chest, still crying.

Suddenly Ash inhaled loudly, puffing for air, sitting up. He looked at Dawn and smiled, "No need to worry." Ash cupped Dawn's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

The coordinator couldn't help but giggle, "That's when I worry the most." Pikachu broke the young duo up as the electric mouse jumped on Ash knocking him over. The young trainer laughed as he patted Pikachu on the head, "I'm okay buddy."

Tobias was shocked that the Kanto trainer was okay, but he was also glad, 'Thank goodness Ash is okay, it would be a shame to not finish such a great battle.'

Brock smiled watching Ash slowly get up on his feet as the crowd cheered, Brock walked over to his friend, "You okay to keep going?"

Ash looked at Infernape and then back at Brock, "You bet." The Pokémon Doctor nodded and started walking towards the stairs. The Kanto trainer then saw that Dawn wasn't moving, "Dawn, you don't need to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dawn smiled. Tobias couldn't help but smile at this scene, it truly showed that they care about it each other.

Ash smiled back and looked at Infernape, who was still in Blaze mode, "You ready?"

Infernape smiled and nodded, "Nape."

Tobias broke his silence, "If you're both ready to finish this...I'm waiting." the cloaked trainer smiled.

The referee nodded and raised both his flags, "Let the match continue!"

Ash grinned, "Infernape, start off with Flamethrower!" The fire-fighting type released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Aqua Jet" Tobias commanded. Blastoise formed a veil of water around itself and charged at Infernape. Blastoise went straight through the Flamethrower and was closing in on the Sinnoh starter.

'I thought so.' Ash thought, "USE DIG!" Infernape jumped into the ground and started digging. The fire starter leaped from the ground and gave the Water type a swift uppercut.

"Use Rapid spin, NOW!" Tobias called, clearly getting nervous about Blastoise losing.

Th young trainer saw how nervous Tobias was, "Keep up the pressure Infernape." Ash pointed towards Blastoise, "USE CLOSE COMBAT!" Infernape charged at Blastoise with incredible speed. The fire-fighting type released a barrage of attacks, slamming his fists into Blastoise's Rapid Spin. Ash knew the last time this happened Infernape was almost knocked out, but this time the Sinnoh starter had Blaze.

"FER! FER! FER!" Infernape cried, still punching the water type's shell.

'I've got to find a way to break Blastoise's defence.' The young trainer thought. Ash watched closely as Blastoise kept spinning in his shell, Ash smiled when he saw an opening, "Infernape grab Blastoise, now!" Infernape stopped punching and quickly put both his hands on the side of its shell, stopping it from spinning.

Tobias eyes widened, "Impossible!"

"Time to finish this, INFERNAPE CLOSE COMBAT!" Ash called.

Infernape smiled wickedly as Blastoise's head came out of its shell. The fire-fighting type gave Blastoise a swift right hook, making the water type fly backwards onto the floor. Blastoise quickly got up but was met with the rest of Close Combat, "FER! FER! FER!" Infernape cried firing his fists into the water type, "FER-NAPE!" the fire-fighting type released an uppercut to Blastoise, making the water type crash onto the ground.

Ash smiled at Infernape, "Great work Infernape!" The fire-fighting type smiled and nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Dawn didn't look so happy, in fact she looked shocked and a little bit afraid, "What's wrong Dawn?" Ash questioned. Dawn slowly pointed towards Blastoise who was getting up and glowing blue.

"Oh no." Is all Ash could say.

"IF BLASTOISE DOESN'T STAY DOWN, ITS GOING TO BE FINED!" Barry yelled.

Paul scoffed, "I'm not sure it can stay down."

Tobias smiled, "Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and fired two glowing giant balls of water.

'No, not this time.' The young trainer thought to himself, "USE DIG!" Infernape jumped into the ground and started digging. The fire starter leaped from the ground and gave the water type a swift uppercut.

Unfortunately Blastoise didn't move at all, it just smiled, "Ice Punch!" Blastoise's fist turned into a light blue colour and was now surrounded in ice. It slammed its fist into Infernape, making the fire-fighting type skid backwards, "Aqua Jet, now!" The water type formed a veil of water around itself and charged at Infernape.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Ash yelled. Infernape's body became surrounded in blue fire , as it charged at Blastoise. The two Pokémon collided in a huge explosion, even bigger than the last one. Ash quickly grabbed Dawn and jumped to the floor. Pikachu did the same as the rocks flung past them and the wind almost pushing them away. Even Tobias covered himself in his cloak, as the whole stadium rocked at the collision of these two overpowered moves. Once it was over both Pokémon were on one knee panting heavily and still in Blaze and Torrent.

But Infernape was suddenly hit with the recoil damage, "FER-NAPE!" he screamed as the fire-fighting type collapsed to the floor, with swirls for his eyes.

"NO!" The Kanto trainer yelled in horror.

The referee raised his flags towards Tobias, "Infernape is unable to battle, Blastoise wins." The crowd exploded into cheers, as Infernape's picture turned black on the screen.

"There both down to one Pokémon." Serena frowned.

"At least Infernape tried and he did a lot." Bonnie reminded everyone.

Paul nodded, "Yeah...he did."

Ash took out his Pokéball and pointed it towards Infernape, "Infernape return." The young trainer looked at the Pokéball, "You were amazing Infernape, thanks and I promise I won't let you down." Ash put the Pokéball back on his belt as he looked at Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash smiled, "You ready buddy?"

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse cried.

Tobias looked at Ash and smiled, "May the best Pokémon win."

"He will." Ash said smiling, "Pikachu, I CHOOSE YOU!" Pikachu ran out to the battlefield on all fours.

"BLASTOISE, RAPID SPIN!" Tobias yelled. Blastoise put all its body parts into its shell; it began spinning and heading towards the electric mouse.

"PIKACHU, VOLT TACKLE!" Ash cried.

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at Blastoise, the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity.

* * *

 **The final battle has now begun but the only question is, who's going to victorious?**

 **Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long, like I said really busy and the next chapter will be the last...unless you want me to continue. But I will try and get the next chapter done soon but it still might take a bit. And thank you guys so much for all the reviews, it means a lot you guys are the best. So be sure to Favourite, Follow and Review if you liked this or just give me some feedback.**

 **Gamer100 out.**

 **UPDATE: I have created a poll on my profile page if you guys want me to continue this story so vote if you want me to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5: Winner Take All

**Pokémon: Winner take all!**

 **The final has begun between Ash and Tobias. After many matches the two have finally gotten each other down to their last Pokémon, Pikachu and Blastoise. Whoever wins this will win the battle, its make or break, the Winner takes all!**

* * *

"BLASTOISE, RAPID SPIN!"

"PIKACHU, VOLT TACKLE!"

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at Blastoise, the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity. The two moves collided creating a blast of yellow electricity that went flying across the battlefield. The blast went away quick allowing Pikachu to take the recoil damage but it seemed as if Blastoise's Rapid Spin blocked out the move entirely.

"Woah, It looked like Volt tackle didn't do anything!" Barry exclaimed.

Brock nodded, "Rapid Spin blocked it out."

"Come on Pikachu, kick dat Blastoise's butt!" Meowth cheered.

"Since when did you start cheering for the twerps?" Jessie questioned.

"The twerp has tried many times to win da big match, but has he?" Meowth asked, leaving both Jessie and James speechless, "Dis time he has the chance to kick dat guys butt for costing him winning da big match."

James shrugged, "Fair point, Fight on Pikachu!"

Tobias chuckled, "Nice try but one move won't take down my Blastoise." Ash gritted his teeth in frustration, "Blastoise, HYDRO CANNON!" Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and fired two glowing giant balls of water.

"PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK!" Ash yelled.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as the yellow mouse was surrounded by a white outline and charged at the water type with a silvery white streak following behind the electric mouse. Pikachu swiftly dodged the Hydro Cannon and was heading straight for Blastoise.

Tobias smiled, "Blastoise, grab Pikachu!" The yellow mouse jumped and was about to slam into the water type. Blastoise smiled and caught Pikachu in mid-air, catching everyone off-guard. The water type held the electric mouse out in its arms and was grinning triumphantly, "Finish it Blastoise, HYDRO CANNON!" Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and aimed them at Pikachu.

"Get out of there Pikachu!" Bonnie yelled.

Clemont's eyes widened, "If that hits it'll be over."

"Not happening, THUNDERBOLT!" Ash called.

Pikachu smiled, "Pika-CHUUUUU" The yellow mouse cried, as the powerful bolt of electricity coursed through Pikachu and into Blastoise.

"Blastoise drop Pikachu, NOW!" Tobias yelled. The water type complied and quickly let go of the electric type. Allowing Pikachu to land on the ground on all fours.

The young trainer saw the opening he needed to strike, "PIKACHU, IRON TAIL!" Pikachu jumped up in the air, with his yellow tail now turning into literal Iron and was about to slam into Blastoise.

"ICE PUNCH!" Blastoise's fist turned into a light blue colour and was now surrounded in ice.

Pikachu twisted his body, so Iron Tail could get a clear hit, "chuu-PIKA!" The water type slammed its fist into the Iron Tail, the two moves at a stalemate, forcing the two to skid backwards towards their trainers.

'I've got to keep this up.' Ash thought, "Pikachu use Quick attack, now!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as the yellow mouse was surrounded by a white outline and charged at the water type with a silvery white streak following behind the electric mouse.

'He's trying to pressure me, a good strategy but it won't work.' Tobias rose his hand towards Pikachu, "Use Rapid Spin!" Blastoise put all its body parts into its shell; it began spinning and heading towards the electric mouse.

Ash smiled, "Pikachu, JUMP!" Pikachu complied and lept over the spinning shell of Blastoise, "NOW, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pika-CHUUUUU" The yellow mouse cried, as the powerful bolt of electricity struck the water type, who was now out of its shell and getting pulverised by the Thunderbolt.

"Wow, what a move!" Serena exclaimed.

Barry was now frantically pumping his fist in the air, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Block it out, WITH RAPID SPIN!" Blastoise put all its body parts into its shell; it began spinning, blocking out the Thunderbolt.

Ash gritted his teeth, "IRON TAIL!" Pikachu's yellow tail now was turning into literal Iron and was about to slam into Blastoise.

Pikachu twisted his body, so Iron Tail could get a clear hit, "chuu-PIKA!" The electric mouse slammed his tail onto the shell of the water type. Blastoise fell to the floor with a big crash, while Pikachu landed in front of his trainer on his hind legs.

'Now's my chance!' The young trainer smiled, "VOLT TACKLE!"

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at Blastoise, the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity. The water type was still getting up and when he looked and saw Pikachu he snarled in anger.

"USE HYDRO CANNON BELOW PIKACHU!" Tobias called, knowing full well how risky this move was. Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and fired two glowing giant balls of water below where the yellow mouse was running. The Hydro Cannon exploded below Pikachu, making the electric mouse lose his footing and tumble onto the ground.

"So close!" Barry exclaimed.

"NO, PIKACHU!" Ash yelled in fear. Pikachu tried to get up but his legs wobbled and he landed on the floor again, "Come on Pikachu, get up!" Pikachu tried to get up on all four of his legs this time he stayed but the yellow mouse was panting heavily, scuff marks covered his body.

"Ash, be careful." Dawn said worryingly. The coordinator was really worried not just for Pikachu but also for Ash. She couldn't bear to see Ash lose again and she wouldn't let it.

The Kanto trainer smiled at her, "No need to worry, right?" Dawn giggled at that. Ash turned back to Pikachu, "You've got this buddy!"

Pikachu smiled and nodded, "PIKA!"

"USE QUICK ATTACK!" Ash smiled.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as the yellow mouse was surrounded by a white outline and charged at the water type with a silvery white streak following behind the electric mouse.

Tobias grinned, "Very well then, USE ICE PUNCH!" Blastoise's fist turned into a light blue colour and was now surrounded in ice. The water type slammed its fist into Pikachu's Quick Attack, the two moves at a stalemate once more, "HYDRO CANNON!" Blastoise lowered the cannons that were on his shell and aimed them at the yellow mouse, who was still stuck with Ice Punch.

"Look out Pikachu!" Dawn warned the Kanto Pokémon.

Ash had an idea, it was risky but at this point necessary, "THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pika-CHUUUUU" The yellow mouse cried, as the powerful bolt of electricity coursed through Pikachu and into Blastoise. The young trainer's idea worked it stopped the Hydro Cannon and powered down the Ice Punch.

Blastoise fell to one knee after Thunderbolt was finished, gritting its teeth in pain. But Ash saw that Pikachu was having trouble standing as well which meant only one thing, "The next move will decide the winner." Tobias revealed.

"He's right." Paul spoke up, "With the amount of damage both have taken, whoever scores the next move will win."

Brock nodded, agreeing, "Ash better focus otherwise this could be over before he even knows it."

Meowth was biting his claws, "Oh man, I can't handle this suspense!"

James nodded, biting his nails, "Pikachu better have a good defence."

"This is going to be intense." Jessie agreed.

Elsewhere, all of Ash's friends had been watching this entire match and were eagerly watching. Misty was watching very close in her Gym in Cerulean City, her hands clasped together, hoping her old friend would win. Delia, Professor Oak and Tracy were all watching in Oak's lab, all very worried for the young trainer. May and Max were watching in Petalburg City, Max close watching the screen hoping to learn any moves when he becomes a trainer. While May was watching but smiling confidently knowing Ash would have something up his sleeve. Iris was watching in Johto at Blackthorn City with Axew sitting on her lap, she was also smiling knowing too well Ash had something planned. While Cilan was watching the match at a Pokémon centre in Johto, excited to see all of Ash's Pokémon that battled. But all of them knew one thing, 'He won't give up.' They all thought.

Ash nodded, "Lets give it our all!"

"I would be disappointed otherwise." Tobias smiled.

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu said grinning towards Blastoise. Blastoise cocked a smile and nodded.

"AQUA JET!" Tobias yelled.

"VOLT TACKLE!" Ash shouted.

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at Blastoise, the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity, while Blastoise formed a glowing veil of water around itself and charged at Pikachu. The two moves collided sending blue and yellow surging everywhere, Ash held onto Dawn not letting her go. Tobias covered himself in his cloak, as the electricity sprouted up in the sky.

The dust cleared to see both Blastoise and Pikachu panting heavily, the two glaring at each other. The two both suddenly cracked a smile and they both collapsed onto the ground. No one could believe it, did the battle just end in a draw. All that build up and work both trainers put in and it ended in a tie? Suddenly Pikachu slowly, using his hind legs, got up and smiled.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" The referee announced, pointing his flag towards Ash, "So that means the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" The crowd was silent for a few second then let out the biggest cheer, ever.

Misty jumped up and cheered, pumping her fist. Delia was clapping with Professor Oak and Tracy, all three proud of Ash. Max was jumping up and down chanting Ash's name, while May was cheering for her old mentor. Iris and Axew were cheering loudly. While Cilan was clapping and nodding very proudly.

Ash couldn't believe it, he just stood there silent, "I won?" The raven haired boy then cracked a huge smile, "I WON!" Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked him up before the electric type could collapse, "WE WON, PIKACHU!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu managed to cheer.

All Ash's friends were up on their feet clapping and cheering, "He did it!" Serena clapped.

"It was truly a fantastic battle!" Clemont commended.

Bonnie looked at her big brother and smiled, "I told you he would win!"

"He deserves it, after all the the hardships Ash went through." Brock said, smiling, "This will definitely help Ash and push him to be a better trainer."

"We'll see." Paul mumbled.

Barry was jumping up and down frantically, "GREAT JOB ASH!"

Meowth was speechless, "I don't believe it, the twerp won!"

"It was a truly fantastic battle!" James exclaimed, happily.

"But that won't stop us from stealing their Pokémon." Jessie grinned.

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and smiled, "Pika-Pikachu"

"I know, you were great buddy" The raven haired trainer praised.

Suddenly Ash was smothered by a huge hug by Dawn, "I always knew you would win."

The young trainer smiled and gladly returned the hug with the electric mouse sitting back on Ash's shoulder smiling, "When you were with me, I knew I would win." The Kanto trainer admitted. They let go of the hug and smiled, staring at each other.

"That was a great battle." Ash turned to see Tobias and his Blastoise standing before him smiling, "You have definitely gotten stronger, I'm very impressed.

"Thanks, your Pokémon were strong." Ash praised.

Tobias held out his hand and Ash gladly reached his out and shook it, "Good luck to you for your final gym battle." Tobias smiled.

"Thank you Tobias." The young trainer smiled. Tobias then turned and prepared to leave with Blastoise, "Tobias, where are you going?"

Tobias turned his head, "To train, I obviously need to get stronger and I will."

Ash nodded, understanding, "Good luck."

Tobias looked at Dawn and then back at Ash, "You too." and with that Tobias left the arena with Blastoise.

Suddenly all of Ash's friends came running down to him, "Great work Ash, you did it!" Bonnie cheered.

"Pikachu, you were great!" Serena commented, which made Pikachu smiled and nod.

Brock smiled at his old friend, "Do you know what this means Ash?"

Ash pumped his fist, "It means I've gotten stronger and even closer to my dream."

Clemont chuckled, "That's not all."

"If Tobias lost against Cynthia because he didn't use Blastoise and you beat Blastoise, which means.." Brock stopped waiting for Ash to catch on but he looked dumbstruck as ever.

Barry suddenly just realised, "NO WAY!"

Dawn smiled widely and looked at Ash, "Ash, if you won against Blastoise and Tobias that means...You could beat the Elite Four and Cynthia!"

It finally clicked in the Kanto trainer's head, "I could become-"

"The Champion of Sinnoh." Paul cut in.

Ash smiled the biggest smile he could muster, "I COULD BECOME THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH!"

Brock smiled and put his hand on the trainer's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Ash."

"Thanks Brock." Ash smiled, "Thanks everyone, for everything." Everyone smiled (except Paul), "Lets go to the Pokémon centre, I'm sure we all need some rest."

A few hours later

Ash looked in the mirror, he was now wearing his Kalos attire again. Since his Sinnoh attire got kind of 'wrecked'. Pikachu jumped on his trainer's shoulder, "Lets go see the others, I'm sure they're waiting for us."

"Pikachu" The electric mouse nodded.

Ash headed out of the room and went outside where he was met with all his friends, smiling and waving. The trainer looked as Brock approached him, "You sure you have to leave?"

"Sorry Ash, but Nurse Joy needs me in Unova to help some very sick Pokémon." Brock then broke into a lovestruck gaze, "And I can't deny a request from Nurse Joy!" Ash couldn't help but smile at that.

The two shook hands and smiled, "Thanks for coming, Brock."

"No problem, Ash." Brock nodded.

Barry approached the young trainer and smiled, "Yeah sorry I have to leave but I need to keep training so I can win the next Sinnoh League!"

"Good luck Barry, hope you win" Ash smiled.

"Oh don't worry, I WILL!" Barry yelled.

Paul looked at Ash with a blank look, "I want a battle." everyone looked at him with a shocked look, "We've both won against the other once, I want a deciding match."

The raven haired trainer smirked, "You're on! Name the time and place."

"After the Kalos League, meet me in Sinnoh and we'll battle in Twinleaf Town." Paul revealed.

Ash nodded and smiled, "I'll be there!"

Paul nodded and held out his hand, Ash took it and they both shook, "I'll be training, so bring your all."

"I will." The young trainer let go and looked at Dawn, "I wish you didn't have to go."

Dawn looked down, "Me too but Buneary needs this opportunity and I have to put her first."

"I know." Ash understood but it stung worst than a Beedrill sting.

Dawn gave a weak smile, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Dawn didn't know why but she felt tears well up in her eyes, "Tell me we'll see each other again, tell me when we see each other again you'll never leave me, tell me we'll be together."

Ash smiled weakly and entwined his hands with hers, "We'll see each other again, I'll never leave you ever again and we were already together." The two couldn't take it, they hugged the most passionate hug they've ever given, "And I promise to never go a day without calling you."

"I'll miss you." The coordinator admitted.

Ash released the hug to look deep into Dawn's eyes and smile, "Hey, no need to worry."

Dawn laughed, "Ash you know that's when I worry the most."

"Awww, that's so cute!" Bonnie cried. With Clemont trying to shut her mouth with his hand, trying no to ruin the moment.

Ash's face fell, "You probably should go."

"I'm not done yet." Dawn smiled and pulled Ash in for a kiss. Brock and Clemont smiled proudly, Serena, Barry and Bonnie were shocked and happy at the same time and Paul merely gave a smirk, "There, now I'm done." The coordinator smiled after releasing the kiss.

Ash gave a sad smile as Dawn was about to go but then he remembered something, "Hey Dawn?" The coordinator turned around to see Ash with his hand raised in the air, he wanted one last high five. Dawn smiled and raised her hand to meet his. This was the high five they created, the one they would always share, the one thing no one could take away.

Dawn lowered her hand and smiled, while slowly walking away, "Goodbye Ash."

"Bye Dawn." Ash smiled. The coordinator followed Brock, Paul and Barry as they waved goodbye to everyone, the sun almost setting where they were walking. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all waved goodbye to them, until they couldn't be seen. The raven haired trainer sighed a little.

"You okay, Ash?" Serena asked.

Ash smiled at his friend, "I'm fine, thanks." He began walking but then looked back at his friends, "Come on, its going to be a long walk to the next town and I've already got my Kalos Pokémon." Everyone nodded and smiled, knowing that Ash was fine. The four began walking to the next route, with Pikachu always perched on his trainer's shoulder, 'Don't worry Dawn its never goodbye, we'll see each other again, that I promise.'

 _ **And so, Ash and Dawn once again go there separate ways. But their roads may cross once more when Paul and Ash have their rematch. But until then Ash will go battle for his last gym badge and head to the Kalos League, so stay tuned!**_

* * *

 **And done! I hope you all enjoyed sorry if this chapter was a little short but I figured I get it out as I could. I'd like to thank you all for all the support you've all given me in this story, its been amazing thank you! I'll be taking a break from writing for a bit, but I will be back. I'm still not sure if I want to continue this story but if you guys do, then vote on my poll created that's on my profile and I'll decide if I want to continue. But once more thank you and don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Gamer 100 out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tag Reunions

**Pokémon: A Tag Reunions**

 **After Ash's rematch with Wulfric he is now on his way to Lumiose City, to compete in the Kalos League. Our four heroes have decided to rest up in Santalune City, little do they know however, a special friend is planning a visit.**

* * *

Ash took in a deep breath of air and looked in the sight of Santalune City, it was quite nice. The sun was shining, the people were happy and the young trainer was only one route away from the Lumiose Conference, "Its good to be back, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Clemont smiled and grasped his glasses, "This is where we first met Ash, wow time flies!"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, it was crazy!" Remembering the day and the trouble Team Rocket caused.

"That's one word for it" Ash laughed. Suddenly a loud growl could be heard and everyone knew that it was the Kanto trainer's stomach, "Lets go to the Pokémon centre, I'm hungry!" Everyone let out a small groan, there were two things you need to know about Ash. One, he loved battling and two, he loved food.

"Okay, lets go before you start whining." Serena giggled. Everyone started laughing, while walking to the Pokémon Centre. They entered through the sliding door and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, so they could get healed.

Ash then remembered something that put a smile to his face, "Okay guys I'm just going to make a call, I'll be back in a second."

"Alright, we'll wait." Clemont smiled, knowing full well who he was about to call.

Ash ran quickly over to the Video Phone's and began dialling. Suddenly Dawn's face appeared on the screen, smiling her perfect smile, "Hey Dawn." The young trainer greeted.

"Hey Ash, did you make it to Santalune City?" Dawn asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, just got here, we're only one route away from the Kalos League!"

Dawn smiled, "That's great!"

The raven haired boy then noticed that her camera was moving, "Umm, Dawn where are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm just in Jubilife City doing some shopping, I'm using my Pokégear right now." The coordinator cleverly covered up.

Ash seemed to buy it, "How was Buneary's big modelling performance?"

"It was great! The judges were really impressed with Buneary's style." Dawn revealed.

The trainer then remembered something, "How's Paul?"

"I'm not sure, he's been training in Veilstone, Reggie says that Paul is working really hard." Dawn frowned. Well one thing was for sure, Ash was in for one heck of a battle. Little did The young trainer know, that Dawn was actually in the Pokémon Centre and was creeping up on him.

Dawn covered Ash's eyes, "Gotcha!" She cried.

Ash couldn't believe it, Dawn was there with him, "Dawn?! Please tell me I'm not dreaming"

The coordinator removed her hands from his eyes and sat down on his lap, giving him a huge hug, "No Ash, you're not dreaming." Clemont, Serena and Bonnie laughed as they walked over, "Thanks guys for not telling him."

"No problem, its always nice to surprise Ash." Serena smiled.

Dawn got off Ash's lap, as the young trainer smiled at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well since I didn't have any more modelling for Buneary, I had some time to come here and visit." The coordinator answered, grinning wildly, as Ash stood up.

"That's great, right Dedenne?" Bonnie smiled at her small Pokémon that was resting in her bag.

"De-nene!" Dedenne cheered. But quickly stayed silent, not wanting to wake up Squishy, who was sleeping peacefully next to the Antenna Pokémon.

Clemont nodded, "It will be nice to have some more company on our journey."

Suddenly Dawn smile widened even further, "Oh I forgot to mention, I didn't come alone."

"Ash!" Ash turned to see...May.

Ash smiled at his old friend, "May?!"

The Hoenn coordinator ran up to her old mentor and smiled, "Surprised to see me? After I saw your battle with Tobias I knew I had to come and visit."

"Its good to see you May." Ash smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, happy to see May as well.

Serena waved at May, "Hey I'm Serena, nice to meet you."

"I'm Clemont, its-huh?" Clemont was cut off when Bonnie got one knee and held the Hoenn coordinator's hand.

"Hey I'm Bonnie, could you do my brother the honour of going to dinner with you." Bonnie asked.

May sweat-dropped, "Um..."

Bonnie was suddenly picked up by Clemont's giant hand, "Bonnie how many times have I told you?!" Everyone laughed (except Clemont of course).

Dawn smiled, walking over to Ash hugging onto his arm, "She's not the only one who came."

Ash raised his brow, wondering what his girlfriend was talking about before he felt a tap on his shoulder. The young trainer turned to see, "Misty?!"

Misty smiled, "Well yeah, who did you expect? Your so dense sometimes Ash."

Ash scratched the back of his head, he had to admit he was pretty dense, "Is anyone else here?" Ash questioned the Sinnoh coordinator.

"Well duh." Everyone looked to see Iris, "Honestly Ash you're such a kid."

"Ax-ew." Her Axew appeared from her her long hair, smiling and waving.

"Pika-Pika." Pikachu greeted his old friend.

Ash smiled, "Good to see you again Iris."

"Yeah well someone had to make sure you were ready for the Kalos League." Iris smirked.

"Ew-Ew" Axew nodded.

"Hey, Ashy-boy." The young trainer froze up, Ash knew who it was. He turned to see his oldest rival, Gary Oak.

Ash glared at Misty, "You invited him?!"

"Oh don't blame this on me!" Misty yelled back.

"Well who else should I blame?!"

"Him, you idiot!" Everyone sighed as the two continued arguing.

Iris looked and saw Pikachu who had a sweat-drop, "Let me guess, this happens often?"

Pikachu sighed, "Pikachu."

"Its kind of entertaining though." Gary chuckled.

"Its definitely exciting to see just how many emotional battles they've had." Everyone looked to Cilan, smiling at everyone.

"Cilan! Where did you go?" Iris question her old travelling partner.

"Sorry, I was busy looking at the incredible scenery that I got lost."

Iris face-palmed, "Of course you did."

"Do you really want me to send out Gyarados?!" Misty smirked.

Ash smirked back, "Better than dealing with you."

Misty got out the Pokéball and was about to throw it but a hand stopped her, "Woah calm down Misty, lets not get ahead of ourselves."

"Tracey?" Ash said, half surprised.

Misty put away the Pokéball and looked at Tracey, "Fine, but I won't guarantee Gyarados will stay in his Pokéball."

Ash groaned, as he heard a laugh, "Some things never change."

The young trainer turned to see Brock smiling, "Brock?"

"Hey Ash, good to see you." Brock smiled.

Ash nodded, "Likewise." The raven haired trainer looked at Dawn and smiled, "Wow Dawn, thanks for this."

Dawn blushed a little and smiled, "No problem." She then giggled, "But that's not the only surprise I have." Everyone looked at her with a confused look, "Follow me and you'll all see." Ash shrugged, running over to Nurse Joy, grabbing his Pokémon and following with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder.

Everyone followed suite and while walking everybody got a chance to talk to one another, learning about each other and how they met Ash. Which caused more than a few laughs, much to Ash's dismay. They suddenly found themselves at a stadium with many people walking around eagerly, "What's this?" Bonnie asked.

Dawn smiled at the group, "This is the annual Kalos tag battle tournament."

"Wow, it looks like its popular." Tracey commented looking at all the people walking by.

"Its held ever year here in Kalos, I didn't even know it was being held yet." Clemont admitted.

"Me either, I guess I just lost track of time." Serena laughed a little.

Gary raised a brow at the Sinnoh coordinator, "So why are we here?"

"Well I figured since we're all together and we might not see one another for awhile that we can participate!" Dawn answered.

Brock smiled, "That's a great idea."

May nodded, "It does sound like a lot of fun."

"Count me in." Tracey nodded.

Gary shrugged but was smiling, "Yeah, why not."

"It will be a fantastic show of camaraderie and friendship." Cilan said over-exaggerating as always.

Axew and Iris sighed, "Jeez Cilan, you could've just said yes."

"That sounds great, Clemont you want to team up?" Serena asked.

Clemont smiled, "Sure, It'll be great to give my Pokémon a chance to battle."

"Sure, I want to have that rematch with Ash so I can kick him into the ground." Misty smirked at Ash.

"Bring it on Misty I won't hold back!" Ash said, very confident in his abilities.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pumping his fist.

"Well look who it is." That voice sounded very familiar, everyone turned to see...

"Zoey?!" Dawn cried in surprisement.

Zoey waved, "Its been awhile Dawn, good to see you."

Dawn ran up to her good friend and gave her a hug, "Likewise." Zoey smiled and returned the hug. The bluenette let go of of the hug, "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to take a break from Coordinating for awhile and I've always wanted to come to the Kalos region so I decided to come here." Zoey answered.

"You want to join us in the tag tournament?" Brock offered.

"Sure, just as long as Dawn doesn't mind a little competition." Zoey smirked.

Dawn smiled, "Oh, I don't mind as long as you can keep up with me."

"Come on, lets go register." Ash announced. Everyone nodded following the young trainer into the stadium.

As everyone entered there was only one question on everybody's minds, who was going to be tag partners? Once everyone reached the main hall, Tracey decided to bring it up, "So who's going with who?"

Ash smiled and looked at Dawn, it was an obvious choice, "How about we show everyone just how strong we are?"

Dawn nodded, "You got it, Ash!"

"So Cilan want to team up like old times?" Iris asked.

"Of course it'll be a delicious treat to battle with you." Cilan said, once again over-exaggerating.

Iris sweat-dropped, "Okay, don't over do it."

"You want to team up Brock?"May asked.

"Sure, I've got a few strategies that will definitely help us win." Brock revealed.

Tracey walked over to Misty, "I'm not much of a battler but do you still want to team up?"

Misty shrugged, "Sure, just as long as you know that I'm in charge."

Tracey nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Gary noticed that everyone had found a tag partner except for the red haired girl from Sinnoh. Gary shrugged, "You want to be my tag partner?"

Zoey looked over Gary and nodded, "Yeah why not."

With everyone finding a team, it was time to register at the administration desk. Once it was done, they were about to head into the main arena when suddenly, "Hey wait up!" Everyone looked to see a young boy with glasses running up to them.

"Max?!" May yelled, "Why are you here or better yet, how are you here?!"

Max smiled, "Oh I may have um hid in your suitcase on the plane ride here and couldn't get out for a half hour."

May groaned, "Dad's going to kill me." She looked at her brother with a glare, "Okay, just stay out of trouble and stay close from now on."

Max nodded, "Okay."

"We better go, the introduction is about to start." Clemont announced. Everyone nodded and followed the young gym leader into the main arena.

There were many trainers in the main arena waiting for the introduction, it was going to be a big tournament. Suddenly a very familiar bug-type gym leader walked on the stage on the outskirts of the main arena, "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to the annual Santalune City tag tournament!" A huge cheer erupted from the spectators from the stands and the competitors on the battlefield, "Now the rules are simple. A team will face another team with two Pokémon, one from each competitor. You can change your Pokémon between each match and yes the match's will be decided randomly on one of three battlefield's that are in this very arena. And the only way to win is to battle until one team has no Pokémon that can continue. The two winners will get this trophy!" Viola said, pointing over to a very large golden trophy, "So with that being said, good luck and have fun!"

Ash nodded as everyone in the first arena exploded, the young trainer looked at Dawn, "We're going to win this."

Dawn nodded and smiled, "No doubt, no one can beat us."

"We'll see about that." Gary smirked. Everyone looked up at the giant titantron above and saw all the match's chosen. Ash and Dawn's faces appeared against...Serena and Clemont.

Clemont grasped his glasses and looked at the two he was set to face, "Well, this should be an interesting match."

"Don't think we'll hold back!" Ash smiled.

"Just don't think we will either." Serena smiled.

Brock looked at the four and smiled, "Battles don't start until tomorrow so lets head back to the Pokémon Centre and get some rest."

"That's a good point I need a rest." May sighed.

Max glared at her older sister, "You're not the one who spent thirty minutes trying to get out a suitcase!"

"One which YOU stole away on!" May retorted.

Ash groaned, was this going to happen all the time? Misty looked at the siblings, "Shut up!" Max and May stopped yelling and looked at Misty with a scared look, "I don't want to hear anyone arguing from now on, so just shut up or I'll set my Gyarados on you." May and Max nodded.

"Lets go before Misty starts up on all of us." Ash chuckled a bit.

"What did you say?!" Misty yelled.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Nothing!" Everyone chuckle a little before exiting the main arena.

Right before leaving the stadium a familiar voice called out to them, "Ash! Ash!"

The young trainer turned to see a familiar young trainer from Hoenn, "Sawyer?"

"Hey, so your in the tag tournament too?" Sawyer asked, very excited.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, so I'm guessing you are too."

"Yeah it'll be a great way to train before the Lumiose Conference." Sawyer looked very eager to win and it was easy to see why after his last battle with Ash, "Although my partner is a little...eager."

Suddenly a blond haired boy ran up beside Sawyer, "You know it Sawyer!"

"Wait, Barry?" Dawn questioned, shocked to see the Sinnoh trainer here.

Barry smiled, "Oh hey guys, sorry I didn't tell you I was here but I got so pumped up being in this tournament!"

Dawn sighed, "Of course you were."

Sawyer raised a brow and looked at both Barry and Ash, "Wait, you know it each other?"

"Yeah we do! Ash was my rival back in Sinnoh." Barry answered.

"Wow, cool!" Sawyer exclaimed, "I'd love to hear more about it."

"Well your welcome to come with us to the Pokémon Centre." Clemont offered.

"Sure that be-" The Hoenn trainer was cut off by a very eccentric blond trainer.

"Sure that would be...AWESOME!" Barry screamed. He never changes, does he? Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock sighed and led everybody to the Pokémon Centre. Once arriving everyone immediately went with their tag partners to organise strategies.

Ash and Dawn walked over to a table and sat down opposite from each other. Pikachu lept off Ash's shoulder and landed on the table. Dawn then remembered something, getting out a Pokéball, "Oh no, I forgot to let Piplup out."

The ball opened and the penguin Pokémon appeared, "Pip-plup." Piplup looked to see Pikachu standing next to him on the table.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse greeted.

"Plup!" Piplup greeted back.

Ash smiled at the two before turning his attention to Dawn, "I have a few ideas on how to win the battle against Serena and Clemont."

Dawn nodded, "Okay, I'm listening."

"I know that Clemont will probably use either his Heliolisk or Luxray since both are really strong and fast." The young trainer explained.

"Makes sense." The coordinator agreed.

"So I say we do the same." Ash proposed, "We use strong but fast Pokémon that can match either Pokémon's power."

"What about Serena's Pokémon?"

"I'm not sure what she'll use but I think she might pick Pancham, since he seems like more of a battler than her other Pokémon but Its only a guess."

Dawn nodded and smiled, "Okay then, now all we have to do is pick our Pokémon."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, hey Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask but are you going to stay after the tag tournament?" The young trainer was hoping was for a yes. He had been spending so much time alone without the bluenette at his side. It had been a month and a bit after the Tobias rematch but all Ash could think about was Dawn. That's probably why he lost his match against Sawyer and his first match against Wulfric, he was too focused on Dawn and that was part of the reason he couldn't unlock Ash-Greninja as well. But right now the Kanto Trainer knew if he had Dawn with him, she could help keep him focus like she always did.

Dawn looked down at the table, "I-I don't know." Ash was a little shocked to hear that but he let the coordinator continue, "I want to Ash its just that..."

Ash reached out for her hands and entwined them with his, "Dawn, what's wrong?"

"I've been so focused on Buneary and you that I've haven't been doing anything about my dream on being top coordinator." Dawn admitted letting go of Ash's hands, "I can't even remember the last time I practised a combination with my Pokémon and its just making me wonder if I should even try to achieve my dream if I can't even find time to get better at being a coordinator."

Ash knew Dawn was right and it was his fault. Their relationship was getting in the way of Dawn's dream and Ash couldn't believe how stupid he was for not seeing that, 'I'm holding her back, she deserves to be a top coordinator and all I've been doing is dragging her down.' The young trainer thought to himself, "You're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Ash smiled, "Dawn, you deserve to be top coordinator and you're going to get better." The raven haired boy then let his smile drop to a frown, "But only if I stop holding you back." Ash stood up clenching his fists and tears slowly dripping down his face, "Dawn, I'm breaking up with you."

Dawn's eyes widened as she felt her heart shatter, "Wait, what?!"

"You said it yourself you've been too focused on me and that's something I can't let interfere with your dream." Ash said, tears still going down his face, "I'm sorry, but its for the best."

Dawn could barely speak, Ash was breaking up with her?! She didn't mean for this to happen, the coordinator got up from her own chair "Ash, no you're not hol-"

"Dawn, you deserve someone who won't distract you from your dreams, someone who can actually make you happy...and that's not me." This was hurting Ash, the pain he was feeling was almost unbearable but it was the right thing...right?

The bluenette wanted to say no, to say she felt happy where ever she was just knowing Ash was out there and supporting her no matter what but she couldn't say a word, 'Why am I not saying anything? Wait, could it be that deep down I know he's right?' She thought.

"I'm...sorry." Ash sobbed. Without another word he ran to the guys bedroom and slammed the door shut with Pikachu quickly following suite. The young trainer looked to see no one else was in the room yet, he sighed in relief and collapsed face first onto his bunk.

Pikachu lept onto the bed and shook his trainer's shoulder, "Pika?"

"Not now Pikachu, I'm not in the mood." Ash said, his voice muffled against the sheets of the bunk.

"Chu." The electric mouse nodded, understanding his friends sadness and understanding just how much he needed time alone. Pikachu walked over to the top of the bunk and collapsed onto the pillows.

Ash was still thinking about what just happened just a few minutes ago, he did the right thing didn't he? Breaking up with her was the only way she would stop focusing on him and more on becoming top coordinator. If she stayed with him, Dawn would've only seen Ash's multiple failures to achieve his own dream that it would drag her down with him. I mean what has Ash done to get even a little close to becoming a Pokémon Master? Nothing, but he wouldn't let the same thing happen to Dawn. He wouldn't. No matter how much it broke either one's heart, Ash knew it was the right choice, right?

The night went by pretty quickly, Brock and Cilan made dinner and everyone was having at it. It seemed everybody was enjoying it, except there was one problem, "Hey, where's Ash?" Bonnie asked, looking around at the table they were sitting at.

"Its not like him to miss any chance to get food." Serena said, worry clear in her voice.

"Dawn, have you seen him?" Clemont asked the coordinator.

Dawn was looking down merely poking at her food, she looked up with a blank look, "No, I haven't."

Brock immediately caught on to what had happened and knew Ash was probably in their dorm, "I'm sure he's fine, I'll leave some food out for him."

"He's probably out training again." May laughed.

Misty sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"He's such a kid." Iris chuckled.

But Brock glared at Dawn with one thought in his mind, 'Why did Ash do this?'

Morning came by and Ash was already up and taking a walk. He decided to leave Pikachu back at the dorm, Ash didn't want to drag anyone else into this and besides Pikachu needed some rest anyway. Of course a lot of people were asking why he wasn't a dinner and using his best poker face, he told everyone he just took a nap. They all bought it except Brock, who knew better but he decided to leave Ash alone for the time being until he was ready for a talk. Suddenly Ash found himself at the stadium and was surprised to see someone else standing in front of the door, looking directly at the Kanto trainer, "Dawn?"

Dawn slowly walked towards him with a blank look, "I had a feeling you'd be here."

Ash looked down, physically unable to look her in the eyes, "You know me best." he managed to say.

The coordinator glared at Ash, "Look at me." Ash complied and rose his head, his eyes meeting hers. He struggled to keep them there but he did, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you breaking up with me was the right choice."

Ash's eyes widened at that request or demand, the young trainer wasn't sure which, "Why-"

"Please." Dawn pleaded, he eyes about to burst in tears.

Ash looked at her, dead in the eyes and took a deep breath, "Breaking up with you was the right choice."

Dawn clenched her eyes shut and did the same with her hands, "I-I understand."

Ash turned to walk away but stopped, "I'll see you at the battle." And with that he walked away, Dawn barely able to do anything except stand there an hold back the tears that would wurely be pouring at this point.

 **Four hours later.**

Ash looked on the titantron to see that his match was first on the very battlefield they were standing on. Ash's friends wishing the two teams good luck as they moved off to the outer field of the battleground. Ash and Dawn moved to one side of the battlefield, while Serena and Clemont walked to the other. The referee walked over to the middle of the field, "Representing Kanto and Sinnoh are Ash from Pallet Town and Dawn from Twinleaf Town. Representing Kalos are Clemont from Lumiose City and Serena from Vanville Town." A cheer came from the crowd since Clemont and Serena were from Kalos, "This will be a two on two tag battle, there is no time limit and the match will end when one of the team's two Pokémon are unable to continue." Ash and Dawn reached for their Pokéballs, "Trainer's present your Pokémon!"

"Okay Greninja, I choose you!" Ash called, throwing the Pokéball out onto the field.

"Piplup, spotlight!" She threw her Pokéball onto the field as well. Greninja and Piplup appeared from their Pokéball's in a blinding blue light.

"Two water types? Well that makes things easier." Clemont smiled, "Chespin, go!" The young gym leader threw his Pokéball onto the field. Well Ash may have not but been right about Clemont's Pokémon but that won't change how the match will end.

"Pancham, you're up too!" Serena said, throwing her Pokéball out onto the field. Pancham and Chespin both smiled wickedly when they saw who they were facing.

The referee rose both his flags in the air, "It has been determined that Ash and Dawn will get the first move. Let the battle begin!"

* * *

 **The first match of the tag tournament has begun but the question remains: Will Ash and Dawn be able to work together despite their relationship's current state or will they crash and burn in the very first match? You'll just have to wait to find out!**

 **Yes, I'm back! And after many reviews and support I've decided to keep the series going. And yes Ash and Dawn are going to have a few issues that are going to drive a wedge between them but rest assured they'll be fine...I think. And yes before people start asking, Team Rocket are going to be in it its just I thought they weren't really needed for this chapter, sorry. Anyway thank you all for the positive feedback and support its amazing, you guys rock. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon but I can't promise anything. Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Gamer 100 out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tag Troubles

**Pokémon: Tag Troubles**

 **The first round of the Lumiose tag tournament has started and is kicking off with a bang. Ash and Dawn have broken up and are on rocky waters. But will they be able to pull together for their match against Clemont and Serena or will they land face first into the dust?**

* * *

"Greninja use Aerial Ace on Chespin!" Ash called.

"Nin-ja!" Greninja cried as his arms glowed blue and he ran towards the grass Kalos starter Pokémon.

"Nice try, Ash." Clemont smiled, "Chespin, use Protect!" Chespin smiled as a turquoise shield appeared around him. Greninja connected the Aerial Ace on the Protect which made the water starter recoil backwards.

"My turn, Pancham use Arm thrust!" Serena called out to her Pokémon.

"Paaaannnnnn-" Pancham's hands glowed white as it prepared to strike Greninja with them, "CHAM!" Arm thrust connected with Greninja, who was still recoiling from Chespin's Protect and sent the Ninja Pokémon onto the ground with a crash.

"Greninja!" Ash cried in worry.

"I've got this." Dawn said, her voice brimming with confidence, "Piplup, use Hydro Pump on Pancham!"

"Pip-!" Piplup opened its beak and fired a powerful blast of water at the playful Pokémon, "PLUP!"

Clemont smiled, "Chespin, protect!" The spiny nut Pokémon jumped in the way of the Hydro Pump as a turquoise shield appeared around him. The Hydro Pump hit the shield and bounced into multiple direction, not one hitting their opponents.

Meanwhile outside the battlefield there was a barricade that separated the battles from the outside of the arena and there Ash's friends were on the outside of the battlefield behind THAT same barricade, "Wow, both teams look great so far!" Iris commented.

"Ew-Ew." Axew nodded, being held by its trainer

"Pika-Pika." Pikachu cheered. He was currently standing on the barricade, cheering on his trainer and partner.

Brock seemingly looked carefully at Ash and Dawn, "I just hope that lasts." He said with a little bit of worry in his voice. At this point he was sure he was the only one who figured out that Ash and Dawn broke up but he was sure that the others were beginning to suspect something was going on.

"This is going to be SO awesome!" Barry screamed.

Sawyer sweat-dropped at his tag partner's outburst, "You really are enthusiastic aren't you?"

Bonnie gave a small smile, "Don't worry, none of us are really use to it yet."

"Thanks Clemont, I owe you." Serena thanked her partner for the save he just did.

Clemont nodded, "No problem, but we best make another attack before Ash and Dawn have a chance to regroup."

"Right." Serena nodded, "Okay Pancham, use Dark Pulse on Piplup!"

"Chespin use Pin missile on Greninja!" Clemont called.

Pancham created a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. It then combined them and fired the circles as a beam of at the Sinnoh starter, "Pan-CHAM!"

The spikes on Chespin's head began to stiffen and glow white. It then fired white orbs trailing green streams of light at the ninja Pokémon, "CHES-PIN!"

"Greninja, dodge!" Ash commanded. Greninja didn't have any complaints as he quickly jumped out of the Pin Missile's way.

"Piplup, block the Dark Pulse with Ice beam!" Dawn called. The young trainer was a little surprised at the coordinator's approach to this battle, she was going head on into everything.

"Pip-Plup!" Piplup opened it's beak and fired multiple light blue beams at the incoming Dark Pulse. The two beams collided and exploded on contact. It seemed Pancham was stronger than Dawn or Ash thought.

"Its not like Dawn to jump head on into things." Zoey said, holding her chin with her hand.

May nodded also noticing the strange tactic the coordinator used, "Yeah, isn't that more Ash's thing?"

Gary laughed, "Ashy does love to jump in without a plan, doesn't he?"

Misty then broke into a smirk, "Is that why you lost against him?" Gary's only response was a huff and turn of his head. Some things never change.

Iris looked to see that Cilan was looking at the battle with a serious look, "Is something wrong Cilan?"

Cilan nodded, still looking at the battle with an unnatural serious look, "Yes, it seems that Dawn's feelings have overflowed her usual logic and is now controlling her battling strategy."

Tracey raised his brow, "And that means...what exactly?"

Max interjected and spoke up for the first time in a long time, "Dawn has a lot of pent up emotional stuff going on and its clouding her usual thinking in a battle." He elaborated.

"But what could it be about?" Tracey questioned.

Pikachu could only sigh, "Chu." Humans could really be so dense and oblivious sometimes and this was coming from the Pokémon who has a trainer who has a big one track mind.

"Okay, I'll handle Pancham and you take on Chespin." Ash suggested to his partner.

Dawn looked at the young trainer for the first time this entire battle and furrowed her eyebrows, "I can handle Pancham, you take Chespin."

Ash was a little shocked at the coordinator's words but quickly glared at her, "No, I can take Pancham."

"Don't think I can handle it?!" Dawn glared at her new ex-boyfriend.

Ash glared back, "Well obviously not, since your last attack didn't do anything!"

Barry eyes shot wide at the sight he was seeing, "They're fighting?! NOW?!"

Gary began laughing hysterically, "Oh wow, this is priceless! They're fighting each other when they should be fighting their opponents."

"Could this be the emotional trouble that Dawn has been having?" Cilan questioned.

Meanwhile somewhere in the stands a familiar trio were in some very distinct getups and were selling food while walking around the different aisles. Even though they were selling food and trying to stay undercover they still watched the match and were very surprised to see the twerp and Sinnoh twerpette fighting.

"Hey, is it just me or are those two having a shouting competition in the middle of a battle?" Jessie question, looking at her two comrades.

James looked at the field, "It seems that way, but I thought the two were an 'item' last I heard."

Meowth nodded, "Dey were but it seems like dey are having a lovers quarrel."

"Is there one thing I hate more than a twerp its a twerp who has bigger problems than us!" Jessie said out of the blue.

"Wow, you really gotta remind us dat were broke dontcha?" Mewoth sighed.

Dawn continued glaring at the young trainer with fire for eyes, "I swear Ash you are the most stubborn human on this planet! If I say I can handle Pancham then I can handle Pancham!"

Ash gritted his teeth at the coordinator, "You're saying that I'm stubborn, why don't you look in the mirror, I'm sure you got plenty from that glass house of yours!"

"Chespin, Pin Missile!" Clemont called, taking advantage of his opponents argument.

"Pancham, Dark Pulse!" Serena yelled.

The spikes on Chespin's head began to stiffen and glow white. It then fired white orbs trailing green streams of light at the two water-type Pokémon, "CHES-PIN!"

Pancham created a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. It then combined them and fired the circles as a beam of at the two starter's, "Pan-CHAM!"

Suddenly the two attacks crossed over and seemingly combined. The Pin Missile was now circling the Dark Pulse in a circle and was heading for both Piplup and Greninja. The ex-couple couldn't even blink when the Dark Pulse/Pin Missile attack collided with both of their Pokémon. The impact sent a huge dust cloud at Ash and Dawn, who were still in shock from the combination attack.

Once the dust cleared both water starters were on the floor and weren't moving, at all. Greninja wobbled and grunted a lot but he managed to stand up, barely. However Piplup couldn't do anything however, since the penguin Pokémon had swirls for eyes, "Piplup is unable to battle!" The referee called.

"Wow, that was some attack!" Tracey exclaimed in amazement.

Bonnie giggled, "My brother and Serena are really strong."

Brock was very surprised as well, "That was so powerful that it took out Piplup and Greninja in just one hit."

Barry glared at Ash and Dawn, "Ash, Dawn you better pick up your game otherwise I'm going to fine you big time!"

Sawyer sighed, "I'm never going to get used to this, am I?"

Back with Team Rocket and all three were standing with their mouths hanging wide open with shock, "Who knew the Kalos twerp and twerpette could be dat strong!"

"And the attack didn't even last that long!" James chimed in.

"The sad thing is you're not wrong." Jessie mumbled.

Dawn sighed in defeat and returned her starter in the Pokéball, "Thanks Piplup, you did your best now get a good rest."

Ash's eyes were shot open with anger but it wasn't his own anger he was feeling. It was Greninja's. The ninja Pokémon was angry at losing its battle partner and wanted to win for Piplup. Ash managed a smile, "Greninja, are you ready?"

Greninja nodded, "Ninja!" The two felt the power surging between them, just waiting to be released. They both knew what was happening and they were ready now that they had mastered it.

Ash felt their movements, their bodies, their soul all combining with one another, "Now...do...it!" Greninja began glowing blue, the light blinding anyone who even glanced at it. A water torrent surrounded the water-type as his body began to change. Within a few seconds the water torrent disappeared and Greninja's transformation was complete. He was now Ash-Greninja.

"Ash...what...just happened?" Dawn asked, utterly shocked at the sight she just saw.

"Greninja and I are now one, we've basically fused our body and mind into each other. He's not Greninja anymore he's now...Ash-Greninja!" Ash smiled, "Together we're unstoppable."The young trainer pumped his fist, "But now, we're unbeatable!"

The now transformed Greninja nodded, "Ninja!"

"THAT LOOKS SO AWESOME!" Barry yelled, louder than he's yelled before.

Bonnie sighed but she still smiled, "Well I guess that means Ash is going to win."

"Seriously? Just because Greninja looks different there's no hope for Clemont or Serena?" Misty questioned the younger girl.

Cilan looked at Misty with a small smile, "But Greninja doesn't just look different, thanks to the bond of both trainer and Pokémon it seems they are stronger than ever." Cilan then closed his eyes and raised his arms over doing it once again, "What a fantastic new way to battle with your Pokémon!"

Iris sighed, while also sweat-dropping, "Jeez Cilan, can't you ever calm down?"

"Ew-Ew!" Axew nodded, agreeing with its trainer.

"Lets do this, Greninja use Water Shuriken on Pancham!" Ash yelled.

Ash-Greninja complied and grabbed the shuriken of water on its back, throwing it at the dark/fighting type, "Nin-JA!"

Clemont reacted on instinct and held out his hand, "Chespin protect!" The grass type jumped in the way of the Water Shuriken as a turquoise shield appeared around him.

However thanks to Greninja's new power the Water Shuriken didn't dissipate or even bounce off the Chespin's protect, the attack kept trying to break through the shield. This gave Ash a chance to land an attack on Pancham like he planned, "Okay Greninja, use Aerial Ace on Pancham!"

"Nin-ja!" The water starter cried as his arms glowed blue and he ran towards Pancham.

Serena immediately was scared, she had seen what Greninja could do when he transformed and she knew if she gave him a chance that he would take her Pokémon down, "Quick Pancham, use Arm Thrust!"

"Paaaannnnnn-" Pancham's hands glowed white as it prepared to strike Ash-Greninja with them. However the transformed water type kept running at the dark/fighting type, not even scared of the attack, "CHAM!" Pancham tried to hit Ash-Greninja but he easily dodged out the way by jumping over the dark/fighting type.

Ash smiled, "Finish it!"

"NIN-JA!" Ash-Greninja connected with Aerial Ace behind Pancham's back. The attack sent the bear flying over to Ash and Dawn. Pancham landed, skidding across the dirt battlefield before coming to an abrupt halt. And when everyone looked, Pancham had swirls for eyes and was muttering his own name.

Serena gasped at the amount of strength Greninja had in his transformed state, it was way stronger than she realised, "Wow..." She gave a sad smile before returning Pancham into the Pokéball she was holding, "Thanks Pancham, you were amazing."

May smiled and held up one finger, "That's one down!"

"Ash is has really turned this around after Greninja transformed." Tracey commented.

Misty sighed, "He always did like to make a comeback."

Brock smiled and gave a small laugh, "No doubt about that."

Ash pumped his fist in victory and looking over to his Pokémon, "Great work Greninja!"

The water type nodded, "Nin."

Ash turned to face Dawn, almost forgetting the rocky terms they were on and smiled, "I told you we could handle them."

Dawn merely gave a small smile, this was the Ash that she fell for. It was amazing how much he could forget when he was battling but it just made even more adorable to Dawn. But that's when she remembered that she didn't have the right to say that anymore. The coordinator looked away from him and answered in a small voice, "Great..."

The young trainer was a little confused at her sudden change but then remembered why and immediately mentally face-palmed, 'I'm such an idiot.'

Other on the other side of the field Clemont was still dealing with the Water Shuriken that was threatening to break Chespin's Protect. The grass Kalos starter was doing the best he could at keeping up his turquoise shield, it was remarkable that he managed to keep it up for this long. Clemont then smiled when he had an idea pop into his head, "Chespin jump as high as you can!"

Chespin let go of Protect and jumped high in the air, "PIN!" Just as soon as he did that, Water Shuriken collided with the area where the grass starter used to be.

"Great job Chespin!" Clemont praised, "Now use Razor Leaf from up there!"

"CHES-" Chespin said, preparing to fire Razor Leaf, "PIN!" The spiny nut Pokémon fired several glowing razor sharp leafs at Ash-Greninja, while still in the air.

"Greninja, Double Team now!" Ash yelled.

"Nin-ja." Ash-Greninja's body began glowing white as he created multiple copies of himself, just as Razor Leaf collided. A lot of the leafs went straight through the copies and instead collided with ground, kicking up a lot of dust into the air. The dust covered everyone's view of the match and it was hard to tell if Ash-Greninja was hit by the attack or dodged it.

"Ches." Chespin said, landing safely on the ground, but eyeing the dust cloud.

Back in the stands, the trio of Team Rocket were trying to see if they could spot the water type but sadly they couldn't, "Its so dusty, it could be confused with a sandstorm attack instead." James said.

Meowth yawned, "All dis work and battling is making me want to go to bed."

Once the dust finally settled, Ash-Greninja was gone and all anyone could see was a smiling Ash and a very confused Dawn. Ash clenched his fist and gave an imaginary punch to the air in front of him, "USE CUT!"

That's when everybody looked up and saw the water type in the air and looking down at Chespin. The transformed Greninja then formed two kunai shaped blades, with multiple variants of blue colouring, in each of his hands. Ash-Greninja then skydived towards Chespin, who looked scared as ever.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont called, trying to at least slow down Ash's Pokémon.

The spikes on Chespin's head began to stiffen and glow white. It then fired white orbs trailing green streams of light at Ash-Greninja, "CHES-PIN!"

"Nin-ja, ja, Nin." The water starter grunted, dodging all the incoming Pin Missiles and looking pretty cool doing it.

Before anyone knew it Ash-Greninja sliced Chespin with Cut multiple times and ended it with the biggest one yet. The water type finished by landing in front of the spiny nut Pokémon with a flip and waited for the results.

"Ches-Pin?" Chespin collapsed onto the ground and received swirls for eyes within mere seconds.

"Chespin is unable to battle, the winners of this match are Greninja and Piplup!" The referee announced raising his flag to Ash and Dawn's side.

Ash smiled and ran out to the field just as Ash-Greninja turned back to his base form, "Greninja you were awesome!"

"Nin-ja." Greninja nodded proudly.

Ash brought out his Pokémon's Pokéball and returned Greninja, "Now take a good rest." He put the Pokéball back onto his belt as Clemont and Serena walked up to him.

"Great job Ash, Dawn you guys were amazing!" Serena praised, smiling widely as ever.

Dawn who had just walked up besides the Kanto trainer smiled at the other girl, "Thanks but you guys were really tough."

Clemont nodded, "Hehe, we wouldn't be nearly as strong if Ash wasn't around to be honest."

Ash raised his brow, "Huh? What do you mean Clemont?"

The young inventor smiled and chuckled, "Ash, you've inspired both me and Serena in ways you couldn't even imagine. If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be stuck in Lumiose City and with Clem-bot still running the gym."

"He's right and if it wasn't you for you I would still be stuck home training with my Rhyhorn. But seeing you save Pikachu that night on T.V. gave me a reason to travel and find my own dream which was performing." Serena smiled.

Ash was stunned silent hearing his friends words, "Wow...thanks guys, you're the best."

Serena shook her head, "No, you are Ash."

Ash smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks, so can we go? I'm really hungry."

Clemont laughed, "Sure Ash, lets get you some food before your stomach digests itself." Everybody laughed, as they walked off the battlefield and over to their friends who were waiting on the outside of the battlefield behind a small barricade.

Pikachu was the first one to run up to the four and jump on the shoulder of his trainer's shoulder, "Pika!" He congratulated his partner.

Ash smiled at the small electric mouse and gave a small laugh, "Thanks buddy."

Bonnie ran up to her brother and gave him a hug, "You were awesome Clemont! I can't believe how strong you've gotten."

Clemont smiled at his younger sibling, "Thanks Bonnie."

Barry ran up to Ash and immediately began his rant, "Ash you better tell me how you did that transformation thing with Greninja otherwise I'm so going to fine you!"

The young trainer smiled nervously, "You see Barry, I can't really tell you."

The blonde Sinnoh trainer glared at his old rival, "And why not?" Barry then broke into a smirk, "Oh I see, if you tell me then I would be as stronger than you and that means there would be no way you could beat me, right?"

Brock sweat-dropped at the blonde's theory, "I don't think that's what Ash meant, Barry."

"You see, I don't exactly know how you get to a level where your Pokémon transforms like that, its still a mystery and I don't exactly know if I know everything about it either." Ash answered honestly, giving time for everyone to process the information he'd just given out.

"That may be but its definitely an incredible power that a Pokémon can have." Cilan pondered, "It shows just how far you've come with your Pokémon, the flavours of your bond are absolutely delicious." He over dramatised once again.

Gary chuckled looking over to Ash, "You've definitely met some...interesting people Ashy-boy."

Misty glared at Gary with an accusing look, "And what's THAT suppose to mean?!"

Gary quickly looked away from the water-type gym leader, "Nothing!"

Zoey looked over to Dawn and Ash and remembered something, "Hey guys not to sound nosy but you weren't really on the same page in that match."

"Oh yeah! Seriosuly what's going on with that?" Iris questioned, "Why were you two fighting?"

Ash immediately went wide eyed and began scratching the back of his head nervously while Dawn looked down and stayed silent, "Well...u-um...you see..we kind of..." The young trainer couldn't bring himself to say the rest as everyone looked at him with confused looks, minus Pikachu and Brock who were looking around everywhere except where the duo were.

"We broke up!" Dawn finally spoke up, leaving everybody to jump at the coordinator's sudden out burst.

Then the sudden realisation kicked in for the group as everyone looked at the two wide eyed, "You did?!" Serena cried.

"When?!" Misty questioned.

Ash looked down, "Yesterday..." He said in a small voice. No one else dared speak, not even Barry said anything and he always had something to say. There was a few moments of awkward silence when suddenly a voice came on.

"Could tag team number sixteen and number four please make their way to battlefield three!" The loudspeaker rang out.

Iris perked up when she heard that, "Wait! That's us, come on Cilan!" She practically yanked on the Pokémon Connoisseurs hand and dragged him to the battlefield that Ash and Dawn just battled on.

"Well somebody's obviously in a hurry." Max spoke up, breaking up some of the tension that surrounded the group just a few seconds ago.

Clemont looked toward the battlefield and saw Cilan and Iris already on their side of the field, "I wonder who they'll be facing?"

"Well its obviously not any of us, that's for sure." Gary said, stating the obvious.

Ash and Dawn just watched in silence, even though they hadn't notice they were standing right next to each other. Brock was watching the two and sighed, 'I have to talk to them about this and see what I can do but for now I have to focus on watching the next battle.'

Suddenly Iris and Cilan's opponents approached the battlefield and stood on the other side. Both were male and looked to be around the same age as Ash. One was a red haired boy who was wearing a green shirt, with another long sleeved dark green top underneath and had some grey pants. The other was a dark greened medium haired teen with black reading glasses, wearing a green top with a green vest, also wearing jeans and sandals.

Brock, Zoey, Barry, Pikachu, Dawn and Ash's eyes widened, "I-Is that who I think it is?" Zoey question looking over to the boy with red hair.

Barry looked over to the other dark haired teen, "Oh, this is bad!"

Pikachu nodded, immediately knowing the battle that Cilan and Iris were in for, "Pika-Pika."

Brock looked carefully at the two, "Iris and Cilan better bring A-game to this battle, if they don't then this could get ugly."

Ash looked at the two in shock, "Why are they here?"

Dawn shook her head, "I have no idea..."

Misty looked at the two really confused, "What are you guys talking about, do you know they are?"

Dawn and Ash both nodded, "Its...Kenny and Conway!"

* * *

 **That's right Kenny and Conway are here too, what will this mean for their battle with Iris and Cilan? Will they be able to beat the two old rivals of Dawn and Ash? Find out next time!**

 **Hey guys I'm back and Happy holidays! Sorry this took so long but you know I've been so busy lately but I wanted to make sure to upload a chapter before Christmas at least. And before people start asking me, yes there's going to be a love triangle between Ash, Dawn and Kenny. I really do like these twists. To be honest, I hate Kenny, I really hate Kenny. I won't bag on anyone for liking him or shipping him with Dawn but I really hate him. But I'll make sure to not make him go OOC and become a complete jerk. But thanks guys for being so patient, I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming but I will try to get it in as soon as possible. But please do follow, favourite, review and tell me what you thought about this a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**

 **Gamer 100 out.**


	8. A long needed update!

**Update**

Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? I wish I could say I bring good news to all you guys but unfortunately that isn't the case. I have been on hiatus for almost a year and a half simply because I have been extremely busy during these last couple of years. To be honest after I last updated Pokemon: BFR I was planning to get the next chapter out at early 2017 and it's now 2018! But when I came back to see all the reviews to this story and I was surprised to see how many I had received in my absence. I am now in my final year of High School so I will most likely not be working on this story for a while, but seeing all the support the story has received I will most definitely return.

I have missed writing this story, and I promise that I will be back when I have graduated which should be around September or October. But I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story, thank you very much. Sorry to have left this story like this, but I will rectify this mistake ASAP.

Hope to see you all soon, take care.

Gamer100 out.


End file.
